The Sound of a Falling Star
by Archangelina
Summary: In a twist of fate, Kagome loses everything and becomes Naraku's prisoner until she can reform the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Afraid, yet still unwilling to fulfill Naraku's wishes, Kagome feels she may not escape with her soul intact. Chapter 16 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: What? What are you waiting for? You already know what I'm going to write! sigh Alright, alright, pay attention. Pulls down chalkboard and a yardstick. Points to word 'Inuyasha' I do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did, because then I'd be freaking rich.

The Sound of the Falling Star

Chapter One

This was it. The last fight: the last chance to end this once and for all. Kagome pulled back her arrow, aiming it for Naraku's heart, but as the bowstring was pulled back, and her heart raced, something within her soul snapped…

…And so did her bowstring…

Inuyasha was already downed in the fight, his fang sword held loosely in his limp fingers, crimson running through his hair. His beautiful ebony hair… and he… could not help her now. And with her bowstring broken, she could not help him. For the first time, she found herself frightened. Deadly frightened.

…That was it, the last chance she had and it was gone. Now nothing and no one could help her. She narrowed her eyes on Naraku, who was advancing slowly. If there was one thing she thought she was rid of forever, it was he. But there he was again, resurrected once more, seeking his revenge on the ones who took the jewel away… He took up the rusty sword from the dying Inuyasha and with a swift movement, plunged it through his back and heart. A half-hearted moan of agony resounded from Inuyasha, and then…nothing else.

Kagome's eyes widened, and then she blinked hard through countless tears. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. He wasn't moving, but he couldn't be gone. He just couldn't leave her like that. No, she refused. 'Inuyasha'…'Inuyasha, please…'

…This was all her fault, it was her stupid idea! 'Inuyasha, you should use the jewel to become human. Then you can come back with me, and we can be together.' But she had forgotten how the jewel worked. Once Inuyasha became human, the jewel vanished, and without it, they could not reenter her time. And then the worst thing of all happened. Naraku…whose slinking gait now filled her with dread…returned, and Inuyasha was no longer able to fight him…

"Stay away from me!" she warned in her normal defiance. Naraku slipped her a half smile as he neared. Kagome backed away as his haunting eyes narrowed. What a horrible ending to what seemed would be a wonderful fairy tale! So this is what it was like to stare fear full on, and then lose your constitution…

"Now, now, my dear Kagome," he pressed as he reached toward her. "Do not worry, I will spare you providing you give me back the sacred jewel." Kagome made a move back, but Naraku's hand ensnared her shoulder, his fingernails threatening her skin. Kagome struggled against him, kicking and waving her arms around, squirming to free herself. Nothing seemed to be working however, but it did not stop her endeavor.

"I don't have the stupid jewel!" she shouted. "It's gone, okay! You can't have it because it doesn't exist!" Naraku frowned and threw her to the dirt. The dust pulled into Kagome's mouth and eyes, and made mud streams down the paths of her tears.

"Well, then I suppose you will make a new one, now won't you?" Kagome gritted her teeth to keep from sobbing. It was suicide to make a new Shikon jewel, she learned that long ago, and as much as she wanted to die, she wasn't going to go about it doing Naraku any favors.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" she shouted. By now mud was starting to get into her eyes. She blinked hard several times, but kept her eyes on the graceful figure before her. How she despised him, now more than ever: for everything he'd ever done to her and the ones who came before!.

"Ka-go-me," Inuyasha stammered lowly. The sight of it threw more tears in the girl's eyes. Inuyasha was looking at her, strong and proud, and not in the least bit afraid. "Don't listen…" Naraku frowned again, this time at Inuyasha.

"How does it feel, Inuyasha? To be mortal is quite the nuisance, isn't it?" he paused. "You should never have listened to this girl. But I can see that you care for her." Inuyasha glared at him, however weakly. "Do not worry. I shall see to it that this one is taken care of."

Naraku grabbed Kagome up from the dirt, the girl kicking and squirming in his iron grip. It was still no use to struggle, and Kagome wasn't sure what to do anymore. She was angry and piteous –along with all other negative emotions -knowing that Inuyasha would die slowly.

"Let me go!" Kagome demanded. "Get your hands off me you big jerk! Inuyasha! Inuyasha…!" Naraku grinned, pulling Kagome closer so it would be harder for her to struggle. Worst of all, he toyed with her, allowing her to sometimes think she was making progress before reeling her right back in.

"Let her go," Inuyasha coughed, by now just barely feeling his pain. Naraku shook his head, his grin spreading. By now, every nerve in Inuyasha's body was in flames, and soon, his soul would drift silently on its way.

"Die, Inuyasha," Naraku stated somberly, and carried Kagome off. Surely enough in the long seconds following, Inuyasha was no more, clutching his sword in one hand, and the prayer beads Kagome had so recently removed from him in the other. It was bittersweet to once agin have a life free of someone else's restraints, just to have your life in general taken away immediately after.

"Whadda ya mean, stay in here!" Kagome demanded from behind her cell door, tears still streaming down her face. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Lemme out!" Naraku had already gone, however, feeling sick to the stomach from Kagome's tears.

…That really was it…her last chance…but the way it ended was so much different…so much worse…She would have given anything she could to have died alongside Inuyasha…but she was suffering a fate worse than that…

"Inuyasha…"she sobbed, "Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome curled into a ball in the straw of her cell and cried in a way she never thought could be genuine. He muscles ached and her heart ached. She was never getting away from Naraku even if the jewel was gone and his power had waned slightly. She was only human, and had no weapons or friends to aid her. "Inuyasha…" she repeated, and once again, tears filled her face.

The stink of the cold cell was devastating, but she didn't notice. She wasn't able to notice anything. She rolled on her back, still sobbing loudly, still repeated Inuyasha's name over and over as though it could bring him back. She knew it couldn't, knew he wasn't there to come to the rescue anymore; wasn't there to hold her tight like he had just after he became human. She had lost the only love she'd ever known, and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault.

"Are you done yet?" Kagura growled from across the room. It had been hours since Kagome started crying and it was getting pretty old. "You're giving me a headache!" Kagome sat up on her knees, sniffling angrily.

"What would you know about it!" she screamed. "You're just like him! A cold-blooded monster! You'll never know love, and you'll never know what it's like to lose it! Who could love someone like you!" Kagura leapt to her feet.

"Shut up you insolent brat, or so help me you will suffer!" Kagura unfurled her fan and had brought the implement behind her to ready a strike on the child when Naraku reappeared.

"Now then, Kagura," Naraku said from wrapping his hand around her wrist. Kagura shuddered. Naraku even creped out sometimes. The half-demon let go of his incarnation and seemed to glide in front of Kagome's cell. "Are you going to stop all of this foolishness, Kagome?" His narrow eyes shot down into her, killing her ability to produce more tears. Still, she put her hands in her face and sobbed.

Naraku frowned…

"I asked you a question, Kagome, and it wouldn't be wise to ignore me."

Kagome looked up at him defiantly, though grief was still burned into her continence. "You creep! Lemme outta here right now!" Naraku bent forward, his face even with hers across the bars.

"And where would you go, Kagome?" he asked wickedly. "If you flee, I can promise you your friends will be slaughtered before you get there. So if you want them to live, you will make another Shikon-no-tama."

"How do you expect me to do that, you moron!" She shouted at him. Naraku grew tired of her arrogance.

"Hmph," Naraku frowned. "You will learn respect!" In that instant he was somehow in her cell with his hand pressing her down against the floor. His free arm molded into a sharp claw that aimed menacingly at her heart. "Now Kagome, you will make that jewel, or as Kagura said, you will suffer, and I will see to it you are kept alive and alert to endure every ounce of the pain."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Archangelina: Here's an idea! """""Runs off and gets Inuyasha""""" Ok. Go on, clean my room!

Inuyasha: Whadda ya mean "Clean your room?"! You don't own me!

Archangelina: Exactly.

Chapter Two

"Have you come to your senses yet?" Naraku leaned against the bars, staring down at the filthy girl in the straw cell. It was bad enough he had to start force feeding her when he found out she wasn't eating. Perhaps she was trying to starve herself to death. Not exactly an effective way to commit suicide, but he hadn't left her any other way. Now it was a matter of her appearance. Twice he sent Kagura to bathe the prisoner, and twice she was unsuccessful. "I will warn you Kagome, now is not the time to resist. I will have what I want, it's as simple as that. "

Kagome clambered to sit on her hands, and then looked over her shoulder at her captor. His narrow eyes were almost a slit, but he maintained a cool composure with his voice. She looked back away from him. She, herself, was sick of the filth that she accumulated, but she was too proud to do anything for Naraku. If he didn't like it, then she was making progress. Perhaps he would soon give up and kill her.

"I already told you, making that jewel is suicide," she announced, staring at her feet. She felt the air shift behind her. Naraku, she knew, was growing restless. She looked again, over her shoulder, but the air there was blank. A sigh of relief left her lips. Naraku's eyes greeted her when she faced forward once more, and she tried to jump backward, but his hand was gripping her arm.

"I thought you wanted to die," he said cryptically. Kagome let out a faint wimper as his eyes narrowed on her once more. She turned away from her cell mate, but as she looked away, his grip on her arm tightened and twisted. She did the only thing she could: cry out from the pain. "Tell me, then, Kagome. Do you truly want to live with your precious Inuyasha gone? Your friends slaughtered?" He twisted her arm outward, and the girl squirmed and groaned in pain.

"No, my friends aren't dead," she argued.

"But they are, Kagome."

"Liar!" she accused. Naraku let out a breath of a chuckle. He moved to her side, twisting her arm further. As she squirmed, he leaned his face alongside hers, their cheeks grazing.

"You'll come to know soon enough, Kagome," he cooed, "but there arm more pressing matters to attend to."

...five minutes later...

"What are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" Kagome demanded as Naraku half carried, half dragged her to the bathhouse. He ordered some water to be poured into a private bath and waited to be directed. Naraku didn't go out among humans often, but he enjoyed bathhouses, so he recently had one added to his castle. It was operated by underclass demons and was open only to him, his incarnations, the workers, and his 'guests.'

One of the underlings, a frog hanyou boy named Jihon, lead them to the back of the bathhouse to a closed off room. He set to his work quickly, making sure to fill the tub with the best available water. When the steam rose high and the water nearly filled the tub, Naraku ordered him off. The boy bowed and swiftly obliged.

Kagome stood very still when she heard the door close. She half expected Naraku to leave as well, but he remained very close behind her. She looked at the water and clenched her fists.

"Go on," Naraku instructed. Kagome started, then froze for a second or two. "What is wrong, Kagome?" Naraku toyed.

"Well, aren't ya gunna give me some privacy?" Kagome snapped. In an instant after, Naraku's left hand gripped her shoulder. "What are you doing!" she demanded. Naraku said nothing, but ripped her blouse down the back, making shallow cuts on her right shoulder blade. Kagome let out a small scream of surprise and pain. "No! Stop!" she demanded weakly. There was another tearing noise and her left sleeve fell to the ground. Her shirt peeled around to her right, attached only by her other sleeve. "Please! Stop it Naraku!" she cried, but just after, her right sleeve fell to the floor, followed by the rest of her shirt. She cried upon realization that her bra was right on top of it, having been ruined simultaneously with her shirt.

"Is there something you are afraid of, Kagome?" Naraku asked cooly. Kagome's breath caught in the sudden pause, and just as she opened her mouth to speak, she was silenced by a simple movement. Her skirt and panties, ripped down the right side, fell to the ground next to her feet. "Now then, take off your shoes and socks." Kagome was unable to move. "Alright, have it your way, Kagome."

Naraku lifted the girl and dropped her into the tub. Kagome cut through the water of the deep tub like a rock, and actually had to swim upward to breach the surface. Just as she took a breath, however, Naraku put a hand against her stomach and forced her back underwater. He reached underwater, grabbed one of her legs, stripped it of its shoe and sock, and followed suit with the other leg before allowing her back over the surface of the water. Kagome gasped and coughed once able to breathe, taking notice of Naraku's right hand pinning her against the side of the tub.

Naraku took up a soft brush and gave Kagome's skin a harsh rub down. Kagome struggled against him finding that he went about his task with no judgments, and no concern of where he was scrubbing. Kagome thrashed about when he began scrubbing her ribs. She continuously felt the side of his hand on her breasts as he went about the task, and she didn't like the feeling. Naraku's hand suddenly went to the nape of Kagome's neck, bending her downward as he scrubbed her back. Kagome waved her arms wildly as her nose became submerged in the warm, herbal water. As the brush rubbed against the cuts on her shoulder blade, Kagome nearly drowned for screaming.

"Hold still," Naraku instructed, but Kagome flailed wildly, nearly causing him to lose his balance along the lip of the tub. "Are you trying to knock me in?" he asked cooly. Then, he pulled her hard and fast against the side of the tub, making her bump her head against the lip. "Now take a breath."

"Wha-" was all Kagome had time to say when he submerged her head beneath the water. He scrubbed her scalp meticulously, soaping up her locks until he could easily run his fingers through her ebony tresses. He pulled her back up over the surface of the water, drinking in the pleasure of her discontentment. "What's your problem!" she coughed. Naraku sniffed and dunked her back under water, ordering a passing servant to bring him something called "silksmell."

When Kagome was allowed back over the water a few seconds later, a smallish container was delivered to Naraku. The servant who brought it disappeared as quickly as he arrived, not requiring the usual command from his lord. Naraku opened the container and took some of the contents into his hand. The creamy substance smelled a lot like sakura and white plum blossom. A strangely pleasing scent.

Kagome stiffened when he began running it through her hair with soft, careful strokes. Shivers ran down her spine, and she let out a small 'eep' of a sound as he pulled back her bangs (fringe) to cover them in the white, smooth substance. It was a dramatic transition, this softness he brought out; an uncomfortable transition. However, as soon as Kagome eased up, the gentle treatment was entirely over.

Naraku put a hand against her stomach and plunged her back into the water. He grabbed her right ankle and brought up her leg, scrubbing her from the base of her foot to the height of her thigh as she splashed about for air -quite successful a couple of times. He dropped her right leg, allowing her a solid second for air, before pushing her stomach back under the water and repeating the process with her left leg.

Kagome was pulled out of the tub before she had anytime to compose herself, so she ended up sprawled on the floor. She turned on her stomach and held some of her weight up on her elbows as she choked on the water still in her throat, Naraku watching silent, but impatient. He threw sandals before her.

"Put them on and follow," he ordered. Kagome looked up and grabbed the sandals slowly, almost losing balance on her other elbow. She rolled to sit on her bottom, pinching her thighs together and crossing her arms over her breasts, a sandal in each hand; she stared upward at Naraku. "Do not test my patience, Kagome, put them on."

"What about my clothes?" she exclaimed. Naraku looked at the discarded scrap-rags-of-clothing on the ground near his feet and then back to Kagome.

"What about them?" Kagome was silent. "If you can wear them, you may, but do so quickly. I've things to attend." Kagome gripped her crossed arms, dropping the sandals.

"I'm not walking around here naked!" she proclaimed boldly. Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"You are in no position to make orders, Kagome. It is your own fault they are like this," Naraku pronounced clearly. "Now put on the sandals and follow." Kagome glared at Naraku and obliged. When they reached the door of the private room, Naraku shed his haori and tossed it behind him. Kagome caught it instinctively. "Cover yourself."

"What makes your think I'll wear anything of yours?" she exclaimed. Naraku turned, half smiling.

"You would rather walk about demons in nothing but your skin and sandals?" he asked cooly. Kagome looked at the offering and tensed her hands about it. Her pride fought hard against her common sense, but she realized it would be foolish to refuse.

"What kind of game are you playing, Naraku?" she demanded.

"As long as you are here and wish to remain as comfortable as possible, you will call me lord and do as you are told," he warned and turned to open the door. Kagome bit her tongue to keep from arguing and threw the haori on with great speed. Naraku walked even paced and quickly through the corridors of the structure.

"You can do what you want with me, I'll block it all out!" Kagome proclaimed as they neared the main room. "I'll never make a shikon jewel for the likes of you!" Naraku continued silently, thinking to himself how much he enjoyed her outrage. "Are you listening to me, Naraku?" she shouted. All the servants in the busy room stopped in a dead trance, staring at the two as Naraku also came to a halt.

"You will call me lord," he ordered calmly. Kagome bit her bottom lip and threw her arms to the side.

"I will call you dirt if I want!" she averred bravely. Naraku turned to face her, his cold eyes narrowing on hers, sending a choking sensation to her heart. I "I will keep you conscious to endure every ounce of the pain..." /I Kagome did something not even she would suppose of herself. Bowing her head she mumbled, "I am sorry Naraku-sama. It will not happen again."

"See to it your mouth does not run away with you again," he demanded lowly as the servants went about their tasks.

"Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I owned Inuyasha once. Then, I woke up.

Chapter 3 "To Fulfill a Promise Part 1"

Naraku lead Kagome through the castle grounds and back to the main quarters of his castle. It had been another two weeks since the bathing incident. A lot of things changed since then. Kagome's rebellions grew quieter and quieter until finally -about three days ago -she did not rebel at all, and even after she called him 'lord' in the bathhouse that day, it took until just two days ago Kagome called him thus all the time. Lately, Naraku's cruelties were emotional, so Kagome learned not to speak much at all. It definitely paid off to speak little and call him lord. It had been a week since Kagome had to sleep in a cell, in fact.

Now Naraku had something to 'inform' her of. He did not have to tell her this time to follow: she went to him instinctively. Naraku turned softly and walked off. He lead Kagome through the castle grounds and back to the main quarters of his castle. Kagome watched carefully as the hanyou before her strode, following his steps as carefully as possible. As the master of the castle came to a stop before her, she became still and silent, refusing to even breathe. Naraku turned and leaned toward her, his face at her level.

"Is there something you wish, Kagome?" he asked as though he were coaxing her into a trap. The girl who had been Naraku's prisoner now for almost a month was beginning to learn to know these traps. She shook her head.

"No, Naraku-sama," she said softly, turning her face away. The other repositioned her face with his forefinger and looked directly into her eyes.

"If there is something you wish," he began, "you will inform me of it." Kagome looked away.

"My lord, there is nothing for me to rightly want," she avoided. Naraku stood up straight and put his back to her. In the unsettling silence, Naraku pondered as Kagome stood silently.

"I know what it is you want, Kagome," he announced, his eyes shifting to one side when the girl's breath caught in her throat. The darker of the two let out a small chuckle. "Kagome, tell me what you want and I will give it to you," he angled. "You can rest assured all my promises are sincere." Kagome bowed her head.

"I want," Kagome started. Naraku turned quickly, startling her. He focused on her eyes as he always did while Kagome took a breath. "Nothing would make me happier than leaving the castle, my lord." Naraku half smiled, but Kagome saw only treachery in it. She bowed quickly. "I am sorry, Naraku-sama."

"No, Kagome. You will have what you want," he toyed. Kagome looked up at him in disbelief, eyes wide with tears, but the coldness of her lord's own eyes shoved all the emotion back inside of her. "I am of my word, after all." Naraku eyed the girl who still adorned one of his haoris over her re-sewn clothes. He then looked to the large double doors and willed them open. Kagome followed his gaze and watched the main gates open as well.

The girl stood stunned for a moment. Could it be true? Was he...releasing her? Kagome looked carefully into his face and saw that he was indeed sincere. She bowed quickly and turned on her heal to leave.

As her foot made contact with the threshold, Kagome felt herself being held back. Naraku's left hand was cupped along the front of her shoulder, pinning her against himself. Kagome panicked and squirmed until his arm wove under her own, his right hand brushing against the skin of her cheek. She breathed quickly as he coaxed her to lean back. It was like being pinned and poisoned by a spider, such was the nature of his trap. Naraku leaned next to her ear and let out a brief chuckle.

"Do not think for a moment that you are free, Kagome," he whispered. Kagome whimpered as he held her more tightly with his left hand. "You have not given me what I want...and I _will_ have what I want."

...One hour later...

"_You may go now. I will show you the way back in six months. Go with great care, Kagome."_

The last month in Naraku's castle seemed almost unreal to Kagome as she meandered about the forest. She stopped and leaned against a tree, hugging her arms. She winced as her fingers recognized the smooth fabric of Naraku's haori. She slid off the jacket and stared at the pattern embroidered on the silk.

"_I can't go home, but I can find the others. Surely they can help,"_ she thought to herself. Kagome ran her fingers over the cloth. _"But what if he's watching? Should I take that risk?"_ Kagome sighed and looked at her recently re-sewn clothes.

"_These are yours," Kagura sneered as she threw the stringed package at the prisoner through the cell door. Kagome untied the bundle to find her uniform re-stitched perfectly. It was impossible to tell the clothes had even been worn let alone ripped. "He tore them right along the seems. Go figure."_

"_Naraku-sama did this?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Kagura screwed up her face at the other's words._

"_You don't have to call him lord all the time, you know."_

"Kagome!" called a masculine voice from afar. The girl snapped out of her trance and looked in the direction it was coming from. A person in black and purple robes ran toward her. "Kagome is that you?"

"Miroku!" Kagome called back, over joyed at his very existence. The monk reached her quickly and caught her in a friendly embrace.

"Kagome, Sango and I found," he started, but decided not to finish. "I am glad to see you again, Kagome." The girl burst into tears and buried her face in Miroku's chest.

"It was horrible, Miroku," she mumbled into his clothes. Miroku stroked her hair and allowed her to finish crying. "I'm so glad it can be over." Miroku noticed the smooth silk on Kagome's back as she gripped the sides of his robes.

"What's this haori?"

"Kagome!"

"Sango!"

Kagome was never happier to see her old friends, and as the two girls embraced, Kagome began to cry again. Miroku stood solemnly watching, knowing that something was wrong. Kagome had not yet told him anything about her strange over-shirt, but promised she would as soon as he found Sango. This was not a problem as the two ended their engagement recently in marriage.

"Kagome," Miroku announced to end the reunion. "You said there was something you had to tell us. Where have you been all this time? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome froze and suppressed a sob. _Inuyasha..._

"What is wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome took a step back and hugged her arms. The girl looked at the two as if studying herself.

"There is something that you must know."

...Meanwhile...

"What? What do you mean you let her go?" Kagura demanded. Naraku examined her, suppressing a clever grin. His cold eyes grew colder at his incarnation.

"Kagura, would you say my letting this girl out of the castle was a mistake?" Naraku narrowed his eyes on Kagura and awaited a response, but she was silent. "Hm?" he prompted. The demon woman crossed her arms and stomped her left foot.

"It is foolish to let her go free. She will go to the others and tell them where you are!" Her argument had no effect on her creator, who simply disregarded her.

"Kagome surrendered herself to me the moment she first called me lord, Kagura," he cooed. "I may not have the Shikon jewel to manipulate, but I have the next best thing. I have power over the girl. Her spiritual aura will seep into the ones about her, reactivating the influence I had over demons, phantoms, and humans who were never able to break my control.

"Let her assemble her friends if she is foolish enough," Naraku nearly sang with guilty pleasure, "so I might fulfill another one of my promises."

"Well that explains the return of my wind tunnel earlier this morning." Miroku thought aloud as Kagome finished her tale. The three, joined by Sango's young brother, Kohaku were eating solemnly in the main quarter of the house. Suddenly, Kohaku groaned and dropped his chopsticks to grip at his stomach.

"Kohaku, is something wrong?" Sango asked as her brother dropped his supper bowl. The boy doubled over, holding his stomach and groaning. The boys eyes were squinted closed for a few more seconds before he warily sat back up.

"My stomach..." he groaned as he clutched his shirt once more. "I think I ate something I shouldn't have..." The boy rubbed his temples and stood. "I think I'm going to be sick," he confessed, and shortly after, ran out of the house and vomited.

"_No! Not again!"_ came Kohaku's voice from outside. _"I refuse! Sango! Help me, please, Sango!"_ The demon slayer jumped to her feet at the first word, followed swiftly by Miroku and Kagome. Kohaku was on the ground -unharmed, but afraid -when they found him.

"Kohaku!" Sango called as she ran near him, dropping on her knees at his side. The boy sat on the ground, leaning backward on his hands; staring at the blank air before him. "What's wrong?" Tears ran down both of Kohaku's eyes.

"I'm cold, big sister. I'm so cold..." he cried. Kohaku looked Sango square in the eyes, more tears streaking his face. "I thought I saw him just now, and I couldn't break free. He pinned me down," he proclaimed, tears coming faster. "His hands were ice." Now Sango began to weep. "And now I'm cold," Kohaku cried as Sango pulled him into her embrace.

"His emotional wounds are deep," Miroku surmised. "Kagome's story must have awakened sleeping fears he still harbors for Naraku." Sango looked up at her husband as her little brother balled in her chest. His theory was very possible, and they all accepted it as truth.

...five months and twenty-nine days later (3h30' a.m.)...

"_If Naraku is to show you the way back to his castle, we can follow," Miroku reasoned as Sango gave Kohaku sweetened ginger to calm his nerves. Kagome regarded the haori on her back._

"_But how can we hope to defeat him without Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" Kagome despaired. "He's just too strong. This is all my fault." Kohaku looked up from where he sat._

"_You cannot blame yourself," he piped. Miroku nodded._

"_He's right, the best thing for it is a strategy."_

Kagome couldn't sleep with the thought of tomorrow morning's significance. It was when she would return to Naraku with a vague hope of ending him once and for all. Miroku's plan wasn't complicated, but it involved Sesshomaru's help -whom they never were able to find. Sango had a back up plan, however.

As Kagome lay awake thinking over the plan's many intricacies, she heard a faint rustle just outside the wall of her room, followed by a scream she would remember for the rest of her life...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mob of Press People: "Archangelina, Archangelina! May we have a word with you?"

Archangelina: "urm...sure?"

MOPP: "What's it like owning Inuyasha?"

Archangelina: "What's wrong with you people!"

Chapter 4 "To Fulfill a Promise Part 2"

Kagome scrambled to her feet and burst through the door of her room.

"Sango! Sango!" she cried. A flickering shadow crossed the hall to her right, she had barely enough time to see it. Shivering, she pulled the haori she was never quite able to get rid of tightly about her as she sidled down toward the hall. Suddenly a hand grasped her left shoulder, another hand over her mouth. A curved blade marked a shallow cut beneath her angel bone.

"This is your fault," Kohaku's raspy voice whispered.

"_Kagome!"_ cried Sango, sounding as though she were crying from pain.

"You shouldn't have come here," he pressed. "You shouldn't have...eh," Kohaku piped, dropping his grip on the older girl. Kohaku dropped to his knees, burying his scythe in the floor. Kagome spun on a heel to face him in the darkness. She backed up a pace as he looked up at her once more, but his stature was no longer that of an assassin, but a servant. Kagome's breath caught as she bumped into something behind her.

She looked behind her for only a second to see the small hall shrine she had knocked over. When she looked back to Kohaku, there was no longer anyone there. _"Kagome!"_

"_Oh no, Sango!"_ she thought as she raced down the hall. She tore open the door to the main chamber and saw nothing at first, but as her eyes adjusted, she could make out dart spots on the paper walls. She slowed her pace, still hearing Sango's cries. _"What am I going to do?"_ Kagome thought as she neared the far wall. _"It's blood,"_ she realized when she touched the paper door. A horrifying feeling spread throughout her body, _"but whose blood is it?"_

Another one of Sango's cries brought Kagome back to reality. _"You can't let them down,"_ she told herself as she pushed through the door. What lay beyond the threshold mortified her.

Sango was sprawled along the floor, gashes cut into both legs. She was crying as she pulled herself along the floor, a long crimson trail marking her path. She looked up at Kagome, fear marking the deepest reaches of her eyes. She reached a hand toward her friend.

"Ka...Kagome," she whimpered. "Miroku!" she demanded weakly. "I don't hear him anymore. Please, you have to help Miroku..."she requested hoarsely. Kagome shook her head.

"But Sango, what about you?" Kagome nearly choked. Sango shook her head.

"No...Miroku...please!" Sango insisted. "I heard him outside. He was in trouble. I could still hear him when...Kohaku attacked me and I can't walk...Please Kagome, you must see that he's alive!" she cried.

Kagome backed out of the room slowly, turning on a heal and running outside. Surely enough Miroku was just outside fighting a short opponent. Miroku was wounded badly, his left arm useless at his side, and his enemy seemed unfazed by any battle wound.

The boy charged at him, throwing the scythe before him. Miroku knocked the implement down with his staff, but met a punch from Kohaku just as the scythe hit the dirt. The monk fell over, keeping himself just barely off the ground by holding on to his staff. Kohaku landed gracefully, pulling the scythe chain as he landed. The demon-bone blade cut across Miroku's ribs as it soared to its rightful possessor.

Miroku groaned and coughed, losing grip on his staff and falling to the ground. He mumbled something to Kohaku as the boy neared him, but Kagome couldn't make it out. _"I have to do something!"_ KAgome thought, but just as she started off, a hand pulled her backward again.

"I told you, Kagome," cooed a voice behind her. Just as suddenly as the words were said, Kagome was in the same hold Naraku had entrapped her in six months prior. He leaned near her ear again, shifting his left arm from her left shoulder to her right. He coaxed her head to lean backward as her heart pace quickened and her breathing became shorter and more frequent. "I am sincere in my promises, Kagome. I told you not to come here." Kagome squirmed under his grip.

"Naraku-sama," Kagome cried. "Please, why have you done this?" Naraku's arms tightened about her as he grinned in the darkness.

"It is not what I have done, Kagome," Naraku taunted. "It is what you have done." Across from them, Miroku struggled for a sacred charm, finding the paper and throwing it at Kohaku, but the boy merely sliced the frail paper target with his weapon before it could do any damage. Kagome tried to look away, but her lord redirected her face, forcing her to watch as Kohaku stood over Miroku.

"Naraku-sama, please," Kagome begged. "Stop him, please!" Naraku grinned, his hand beginning to slide to her upper arm.

"You know that I can't do that, Kagome," he said with twisted pleasure. "I keep my promises, Kagome." Kohaku brought the scythe over his head and plowed it into Miroku's chest. The boy was covered in Miroku's blood as he headed back into the house. "All of them."

Kagome awoke with a start in her room, breathing deep the morning air. _"What a horrible nightmare..."_ she thought to herself. She rolled out of her bedroll and slid open the door. The house was quiet; no one else was awake. Kagome yawned as she bumped the hall shrine. She instinctively looked down at it. All of it's pictures and prayers and incense burners were on the floor, but she hadn't heard them fall.

"That's strange," Kagome thought aloud and continued to the main hall.

There were dark spots along the paper walls. Dark...brown...red...spots...Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she pushed into the main room. Dry blood paths marked the floor like brush strokes, flowing alongside splatters of brown-red of the same color. Kagome's heart beat in her throat as she followed the shorter path leading into the kitchen area. What she saw there would mark her permanently. Sango's dead body lay limp in the arms of her little brother and killer, who cried when he saw Kagome.

Deep gashes were visible on the backs of her thighs. But that was not the unnerving part of it. There in her chest, just left of the center was a gaping hole. Her heart had been ripped from her body.

"I just woke up," he sniffled. "Woke up and they were dead." Kohaku was covered in blood. It streaked his face and arms and stained his hands and fingernails. He remembered nothing "What happened Kagome?"

"I-I don't..." Kagome began with tears in her eyes. She backed away from the crying boy, eventually turning tail and running out of the house. The sight there was not better. Her friend, Miroku was there. Or at least what was left of him. His body lay atop a stone, plunged through Kohaku's scythe, which had also buried itself in the rock beneath Miroku.

Kagome's arm burned. She looked again at the sleeve of her Naraku's haori and wept. _"This is all my fault...I should have stayed at the castle...I should have known better..."_

"Now, now, Kagome," Naraku's voice sounded. There, just beyond the clearing was Naraku in his baboon skins. He stood and walked over to her. "Do not think such thoughts. These were but thorns in my side. They would only have hindered you." He reached over and took her chin in his hand. Kagome's eyes were marked with tears.

"Why, Naraku-sama?" she piped. An amused sigh came from Naraku as a tear rolled down Kagome's cheek.

"That is why, Kagome," he hummed. "Better to be rid of such frailties now than suffer their consequences later.

"You told them that I killed Inuyasha, kidnapped you, and I held you as my prisoner," his smooth voice sounded. "You did not tell them you call me lord. How do you think they would have reacted to that?" Kagome's breath caught as Naraku ran his fingers along her cheek. "They would have killed you, Kagome."

"No, my lord, they would never have killed me!" Kagome fought. Naraku's eyes narrowed behind his mask, but he was silent. "They wouldn't hurt me, I know it." Naraku allowed Kagome to back away from him. "It's you they wanted dead, not me!" she shouted, trying to convince herself more than him. Naraku took a slow step forward, paralyzing Kagome with her own fear before delivering a hard slap across her face.

"Do not try to convince yourself that humans are otherwise," Naraku instructed. "They attack what they fear. Anything that adds to that fear is a threat," he grinned. "Kagome, you have become that threat." His eyes narrowed. "You are lucky to have gotten off so easily. By all rights I should kill you for your betrayal." Kagome shivered as he moved toward her. He grabbed her arm and lifted it, studying the haori. "But you have kept my colors. This is your first warning. Do not cross me again."

When Naraku dropped Kagome's arm, she bowed immediately.

"Yes, my lord," she wept.

"Now let us head back to the castle, Kagome," Naraku instructed. Kagome looked at Miroku's body once more, tears streaming.

"Of course, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Archangelina (writes): _I do not own Inuyasha_

Teacher: "Archangelina! That's quite enough of your copyright infringement!"

Archangelina (puts down pencil): "But I-I wrote disclaimers!"

Teacher: "Maybe that's not good enough. How would you feel if someone composed writings based on _your_ original ideas and all they did for it was write disclaimers before each chapter?"

Archangelina: "I'd be flattered."

Author's Note: Yes, yes, Miroku and Sango died in the last chapter. My advice to you is to pick up the pieces of your shattered lives and move on. Or you could read the rest. Trust me, I loved those two, killing them off was the hardest thing I ever had to write. But it was necessary.

Chapter 5 "Still my Prisoner."

Kagome awoke with a start. It was still hard for her to fathom what had happened the day prior, but she would not deny the truth. Now she sat in a cold sweat over the soft blankets of her four poster bed. She told herself she wouldn't deny the truth, but that didn't make it easier to accept. Miroku and Sango were murdered...mutilated...and it was her fault. She reached beneath her pillow in her panic and pulled from under it Naraku's haori.

"_Would they really have killed me as well?"_ she asked herself. She looked at her surroundings, the large room with plum blossom scented incense burning in jars that floated in the pools of the weeping walls. The ornate rug beneath the large bed Naraku had ordered to be made to the specifications of a dream Kagome had...a dream Naraku invaded. He treated her well after long enough, though he was still an emotional bully. _"If they knew the way I lived in my captor's castle, then maybe they would have..."_ Kagome shivered.

Kagome couldn't see the door beyond the veil in front of her. But there was a shadow against it coming from the other side. Her lord pulled back the white sheer fabric and studied her from the foot of the bed before speaking.

"Kagome," he began. "Did you sleep well?" Kagome hung her head and hugged her arms. The haori burned beneath her fingertips as she ran her fingers to her shoulders. Naraku waited for her to answer patiently as she shuddered.

"No, my lord," she admitted. "I had nightmares." Naraku's lips drew into a maniacal half smile. Kagome's head was still bowed, a ploy to prevent Naraku from seeing any tears. She was so confused, and angry, and dizzy. Nothing she ever knew was consistent.

"You're crying Kagome?" Naraku told more than asked. The girl looked up at him after wiping away a singular tear.

"No, my lord," she shrilled lowly. Naraku's eyes narrowed, his lips still twisted into a smile.

"Do not lie to me, Kagome," he instructed. His arm stretched out toward her, becoming the earthen colored sinews he so artfully mastered. His hand wrapped around her neck, gently but firmly. This time he felt her breath catch.

"Please, my lord," Kagome whimpered, "it will not happen anymore." Naraku's gaze and smile intensified on her.

"Then approach, Kagome," he ordered cooly, his hand still about her throat. The girl slowly leaned on her hands and crawled to the end of the bed. Naraku's arm contracted as she neared until she was at last sitting before him. He released his grip on her throat and studied her continence, his smile disappearing into vacancy. "Why were you crying, Kagome?" The girl gasped at his sudden question and hung her head.

"I-I..." she stuttered, "...do not know what...to believe anymore..." Naraku crouched to look her full in the eyes when she picked up her head again.

"Kagome, you may believe what you want to believe. It never alters the facts, and believing in the facts," he paused, "isn't believing at all. It's knowing.

"Now follow me, Kagome," he instructed. "You have work to do."

"I want you to shoot that target out there in the distance," Naraku instructed Kagome from afar. The girl took up an arrow and looked for her mark. It was barely even a dot in the distance. She drew back the shaft and aimed carefully. As the taut string was released, the arrow flew, glowing in its own pink aura. She watched eagerly as the arrow neared the target...and missed.

"It's too far away," Kagome reasoned, but no sooner had the words been said did something go whirring by her ear, cutting a few strands of her hair. She watched the white blur as it became smaller and smaller in the distance, until, finally, it struck the target, cutting through it in a mess of straw and canvas. Kagome turned in awe to look at the one who threw with such precision. Kohaku met her gaze with pride.

"Kohaku?" Kagome asked in disbelief. The boy smiled a weak smile at her.

"The target is never too far, Kagome," Naraku informed from the courtyard porch. He sat lazily against the wall of the main structure, awaiting Kagome's response.

"Naraku-sama," Kagome cried. "Why have you taken Kohaku?" Naraku smiled his coy smile at the girl, who silenced herself immediately.

"I have not taken Kohaku," he said with a certain degree of satisfaction. "He came to me. He followed us back here from his sister's home." The boy raced to the target to acquire his weapon. Naraku watched silently as did Kagome. "Now, shoot your target, Kagome," he ordered. Kagome started.

"But Kohaku destroyed the target," Kagome protested. Naraku's gaze fleeted from her. She followed it and saw Kohaku working to pull free his weapon.

"Aim carefully," Naraku toyed. Kagome's eyes watered.

"But he's just a kid...I can't..." she cried. Naraku's eyes narrowed on Kagome.

"You forget your place, Kagome," he warned. "You forget that you are still my prisoner." His gaze was suddenly a lot colder than normal. "Now do as I say."

Kagome brought up her bow, her vision clouded with tears. The bowstring groaned as she pulled the arrow back. Then, she closed her eyes and released.

"_What have I done?"_

Kohaku whirred around, pulling free his de-chained scythe as the arrow approached. With a flick of his wrist, he sliced the arrow longways with his weapon. The sharpened stone and rod fell on either side of his feet. Kohaku grinned in victory, Kagome sighing inwardly in response.

"Kagome," Naraku called cooly. Kagome tensed, turning her head slightly.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, expecting a scolding. Instead Naraku looked back toward Kohaku.

"This is your new sparring partner," he responded, his eyes curving into an expression of devilishness. Kohaku nodded from across the field at Kagome. The girl was breathless, relieved, and afraid at once. Naraku shifted where he sat. "You may begin tomorrow," he added.

Kagome's lord stood and made a move to re-enter the castle. She watched him, her bow in both hands at her thighs.

...the next afternoon...

Naraku collected Kagome from her two hours of sparring with Kohaku. As usual, he took his time both to get there and to speak. Of which, he only said one word: Kagome's name. Kohaku instinctively retreated from the practice session, taking time to bow to Naraku before leaving to his designated chamber in the castle.

Kagome watched Kohaku leave. Naraku had to call her name a second time before she snapped out of her trance and walked to him. When she was near enough she bowed and awaited for Naraku to speak before lifting her head.

"I see that you have lost today," he surmised by looking at her dirty cloths and bruised skin. Kagome nodded and looked up at him, a bruise upon her right cheek.

"Pretty bad, actually," she almost whispered. She looked at the haori Naraku gave her as she left it on the wooden rail beside her and picked it up. Naraku watched her silently.

"I didn't want it to get dirty," she explained when she noticed him observing her. Naraku took it from her slowly, the silk sliding against Kagome's open palms.

"Come, Kagome," Naraku ordered. "You need a bath." Kagome hugged her arms and nodded.

"Yes, my lord," she submitted, and followed him to the bathhouse.

Baths always went quickly. Kagome had twenty minutes to clean herself off and wash her hair per visit. If she went about the task too slowly, or if she wasn't "clean enough" Naraku almost always interjected.

Naraku sat in his usual place in the far right corner of what was nick-named "Kagome's bathroom" by the servants who worked there. He watched the door as Kagome bathed, making sure none of the workers intruded. He could tell by her usual splashing -ten or twelve minutes into her bath -that she was beginning to wash her hair. He diverted his attention to her and stood.

Kagome heard him shift and froze, leaning against the end of the tub opposite him with her arms under the water. Her captor approached slowly, walking around the tub and sitting on his knees behind her. He pulled her shoulder firmly against the side of the tub and started running soap in her hair. Kagome let out a small whimper as he started, expecting another harsh punishment from him.

"Not this time, Kagome," Naraku said lowly. He removed his hand from her shoulder so he could wash her hair with both hands. Kagome was still tense despite the gentle passes of Naraku's hands on her scalp. "Was a child really so much trouble for you, Kagome?" he asked, freeing the hair Kagome had pinned between herself and the lip of the tub.

"He's very strong," Kagome said shakily. Naraku was quiet, soaping her locks meticulously until their strands were easily separable. Kagome shivered when Naraku coaxed her into turning to one side. He slid one hand to cradle the nape of her neck and offered her his free hand, which she took after some hesitation.

"Lean back," he said gently. Kagome did so, confused and disbelieving his care. Her hand tightened around his as her face was submerged. Naraku focused on her closed eyes while the soap freed itself in the water.

When the first bubble floated from Kagome's mouth, Naraku slowly pulled her to surface. He turned her to face away from him and began rubbing silksmell from a small container in her hair. The servants left silksmell in Kagome's bathroom every time she was expected. Those were Naraku's orders. Kagome never understood why the conditioner was so vital, but she hadn't complained. She always liked the way it smelled.

When he was finished with the silksmell, he submerged her once more. The second time around, Kagome was less tense, looking up at Naraku through the water. His expression was vacant, as it was, but his eyes were locked on hers. Her fingers tightened around his hand, and he brought her to surface.

Naraku stood, and moved from the sloping base of the tub.

"Get out, Kagome," he ordered coldly. The girl shivered and obliged, pulling herself from the perfumed water. Naraku looked over his shoulder at her face. "Come here." Kagome crossed her hands over her breasts and silently agreed, walking forward with her head hung. Naraku wrapped her in the haori that he had given her so long ago.

"What about my clothes?" she asked. Naraku's eyes narrowed on her uniform.

"Filthy rags," he observed with mild disgust. "I'll have them cleaned for you." Kagome bowed.

"Thank you, Naraku-sama," she replied nervously.

"Mm," Naraku sighed and walked out of the bathroom, signaling for Kagome to follow.

Once out of the bathhouse and into the entry hall of the castle, Naraku lead Kagome to a section of the building she'd never entered before. The walls were very plain, but still seemed extraordinarily beautiful. Kagome was having a hard time keeping up with Naraku after some point, being so distracted by the her surroundings.

"Where are we going, my lord?" she asked after scrambling back to his side. It was an odd experience for her. She felt like the girl, Rin, chasing after Sesshomaru.

"We're going to see about those wounds of yours," he answered cooly. "The cut on your thigh looks like it will need tending to." To himself, Naraku thought about how long it must have bled. It was too bad he missed the initial cut.

Naraku walked into the sleeping chamber, Kagome still following. When the girl stepped through the threshold, Naraku turned and slid the door closed. Kagome looked about, afraid of what this could mean.

"Sit on the floor, Kagome," Naraku ordered calmly. Kagome hesitated, but obliged. Naraku sat on his knees beside her rolling up one of her sleeves to reveal rings of bruises and many shallow cuts. He rested a hand on her shoulder and ran his fingers the length of her arm. Her skin burned for a few seconds under his hand, but the bruises and cuts disappeared. Kagome's breath caught as his hand rested on her bruised cheek. There was another burning feeling, and like on her arm, the bruise was gone.

"Naraku-sama, why are you doing this?" Kagome asked quietly. Naraku focused his eyes on hers.

"It is not wise to question me, Kagome,"Naraku warned. He rolled up her other sleeve, refocusing on her arm, and repeated the process. He did so again on each of her legs and her stomach. There wasn't so much as a scar when he had finished.

"Kagome, I see there is more pain under the surface," Naraku angled. Kagome adverted her eyes. "I told you before, if there is something you wish," he said cooly, "I will grant it to you." He awaited her answer silently.

"You are right, Naraku-sama," Kagome admitted softly. "There is pain beneath." She looked Naraku full on the face, something she had never done without his stimulation. The other half smiled.

"I can take your pain away, Kagome." Kagome let out a small gasp of surprised. "Is that what you want?" Naraku asked with hints of malevolence in his voice.

"Naraku-sama, I can ask nothing of you," Kagome evaded, looking quickly away.

"But you can, Kagome," he pushed without eagerness. Kagome stared at the floor. "Kagome," Naraku paused, "do you want to continue feeling this pain?"

"No, my lord," she answered at last. Naraku half smiled, ideas and plans began formulating in his mind. His intentions were ill, but magnificent.

"Then that was all you ever had need to say," his smooth voice convinced. Kagome looked up at Naraku, her lips meeting with a tender kiss. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms about his shoulders. She had lost herself to something that had been lurking beneath the surface for weeks. Something that nearly caused her to back out of Sango's plan. Something that could make her lose herself...

...Naraku had never been more stable.

Additional Author's note: I'd like to thank my reviewers for all the nice things they have said about my story. It really means a lot to me, and I'm glad you all like it so much. Special Thanks to Child Of Ashes who gave me the most hilarious review I've ever read and pushing my comments to two pages. Woot, woot! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Inuyasha...and Naruto...and the Empire Sate building...and the Internet. A cookie for all those who believe me...along with a nice white coat with long sleeves and straps... '

Chapter 6 "The Uses of a Slave"

"This is unacceptable!" Kagura protested. Naraku eyed his incarnation fiercely.

"And why do you think that, Kagura?" he asked smoothly. The youkai before him unfurled her fan and curled her hand, bringing it alongside her jaw in disapproval.

"Five years she's been here, Naraku!" Kagura snapped. "And where is this new Shikon jewel?" Naraku shifted where he sat across the dark room. Kagura, he knew, had no knowledge of what was happening between he and Kagome, but she was growing suspicious.

"Leave the worrying to me, Kagura," he nearly growled. "The shikon jewel is not your concern." The other flicked her fan in agitation.

"You're very defensive of her, Naraku," she angled. "Have you gone soft?" Naraku chuckled.

"On the contrary," he began, " in a way, I treat her worst of all." Kagura huffed.

"I don't see how," she argued.

"Kagura, I have a mission for you," Naraku stated in a business-like manner. The youkai listened silently. "I want you to go to the northern boarders. Find where Sesshomaru is, and report back here for further instruction." Kagura pulled a feather from her hair angrily and stormed out.

...Meanwhile...

"Down you go!" Kagome shouted, whipping her long staff around to trip Kohaku. The fit seventeen-year-old boy hit the ground hard, the end of the staff in front of his nose before he could do anything else. Kagome laughed. "Whadda you know, I finally beat you!" she grinned. "If I didn't know you better, I'd think you went easy on me today." Kohaku grinned, slapping away the staff and moving to sit up. His brown eyes seemed yellow as he sat in the sunlight.

"Nah, I'd never do anything like that," Kohaku responded sincerely. Kagome spun her staff and sat down beside him. The two looked off into the west and sighed as the sky painted itself red, pink, and gold. Kohaku fidgeted with his weapon, a question catching in his throat. What response would she give? Would she answer at all? He looked at Kagome, her high ponytail catching the light like onyx stone, yet floating in the wind like plumes. She had changed so much these last few years. She never cried or seemed cheery. She had exchanged her outgrown school uniform for a white kimono, and she always seemed to be wearing Naraku's haori over it. That's what he wanted to know about. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Kohaku?" her brown eyes were rusty red. Kohaku had forgotten exactly when that happened -it was some time ago for sure -but he never quite grew used to it. Kohaku hesitated, adverting his eyes downward.

"What happened to make you change?" Kohaku looked back up at her, seeing the question in her eyes. He hesitated again. "I -What I mean to say is -you..." Kohaku let out a sigh of defeat. "Sorry, Kagome," he managed, moving to stand, "Just forget I said anything." Kagome grabbed his wrist before his legs could straighten entirely. Kohaku sat back down. "Kagome, these last few years, you've become someone else."

"It was what needed to be done," she versed. "If I am to stay here," her eyes became soft suddenly. "I must forget everything." Kohaku looked out into the distance at the disappearing sun.

"It seems the longer I stay here," Kohaku said lowly. "The more my memory is jumbled. I know now who killed Sango and Miroku," he paused. "It was me, and it's all I can remember anymore. But that day, I had no idea." He hugged his legs to his chest. The sky more pink now than anything. "I don't know them. Who they were to me...I just remember..." he choked back his words.

"What?" Kagome asked softly. The boy beside her looked her full in the eyes.

"The way their blood seeped through my fingers," he answered solemnly. Kagome adverted her eyes to the shadowed walk way as if waiting for something. Kohaku sighed. "I know what's going on." The now twenty-year-old woman bowed her head away from him. "He does not love you, Kagome."

"Be silent," Kagome commanded lowly. "You don't know what you speak of." Kagome stood, spinning her staff twice. "Which is why you will speak of it to no one." She turned quickly, striking Kohaku harshly across the face with her staff. The boy caught himself on one arm, preventing his falling into the dust.

"So that's it, is it?" Kohaku asked, rubbing the side of his face as blood seeped from his bottom lip. "You're not the same anymore, Kagome. Neither of us are." Kagome gripped her staff tightly in her hand. She knew he was right.

"Kagome," called Naraku lowly from one of the castle's paper doors. The woman turned, finding his red eyes with her own, similar ones. He turned and went back inside, leaving the door open for Kagome. The woman looked upon Kohaku's disappointed, disapproving face once more before following.

...x...

"How did you fare this afternoon?" Naraku asked when Kagome caught up with him, though he really didn't care. Kagome pulled her hair loose, allowing it to cascade almost completely down her back before answering.

"Well, I won for once," she answered lowly. Naraku half smiled, looking over his shoulder at the prisoner who was slowly becoming his soldier. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh?" he responded, coming to a stop. Kagome stopped short of him. She was a bit bothered by what Kohaku told her. Naraku could see the panic in her masked expression. "Something troubles you, Kagome?" he told more than asked. She nodded.

"I can hide nothing from you, my lord," she responded. Naraku opened the door nearest him and ushered Kagome in. It was another living chamber, dusty; rarely used. The darker positioned himself in front of Kagome. His hand warm against her face. She leaned against it, laying her own hand on top.

"What burdens you, my Kagome?" he asked in a whisper. He leaned near her to scan her eyes. Kagome bridged the gap between them, resting her forehead against his own. She sighed, not knowing how to place her words.

"My lord, are you intentions for me the same?" she questioned. "Is the jewel still what you seek?" She ran her hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder, looking desperately into his narrow eyes.

"It is so, Kagome," he confirmed. Kagome sighed inwardly, turning away. Naraku pulled her back gently. "This is what troubles you, Kagome? You've known all along what I've wanted of you."

"But I will die of it," she argued in a whisper. Naraku's arms tightened about her, holding her firmly against his chest.

"With the power I gain from it, I can restore you," he angled. Kagome looked up at him. Naraku's arms loosened. "There is no risk for you, Kagome. You will remain with me for all time." His hand tilted her face upward. Kagome brought her own hands to his face. She caressed the skin of his cheeks, eventually allowing her hands to run down to their place on his collar bone. She leaned closer, her lips brushing his own.

"Then die for you, I shall," she whispered just before she kissed him. Naraku kissed her back gently at first, but she continued to kiss him, the moment became steadily more aggressive. Their lips locked, Naraku lifted Kagome against him.

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliff hanger...well...not really! Hah! and you guys have to wait another week to see what happens! It occurred to me that I forgot to thank someone in my last chapter. Well, two people, actually. My silver friend, o0MissKaoru0o, for being so nice and patient and helping me out with my story. (If you have not read her Sesshy+Rin fic "Love Hurts" read it NOW!) and Luciado for being my first EVER reviewer. But most of all I thank YOU ALL for being so nice with your reviews, and Jason (aka JohnnyReb) if you are reading this:-P to you.

o0MissKaoru0o& Archangelina: YOU KNOW WE LOVE YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Why, oh why, can't I own Inuyasha! Maybe...it's...because...Takahashi Rumiko does...

Chapter 7 "The Meaning Eludes us All"

Naraku's lips pressed hard against Kagome's as the pair lowered themselves on the dusty floor. Kagome moaned lowly as Naraku began kissing down the side of her neck. He pulled at the right sleeves of the haori and kimono she wore, exposing the pale skin of her shoulder. Kagome held her breath -her heart thumping in her throat -as Naraku's lips grazed her skin. He paused, his lips barely touching the light purple scar where her collar bone met her shoulder blade. He, then, exhaled, sending shockwaves of goosebumps down Kagome's skin. He, at last, bit hard into her shoulder, drawing her blood into his mouth. Kagome groaned, her arm burning over Naraku's fetish, but he kept her tightly pinned under him, enjoying her squirming subconsciously.

"Naraku-sama," she breathed. Her lord withdrew his biting reluctantly, kissing the wound as he pulled back. Kagome reached upward to wipe the still wet blood from the left corner of Naraku's lips. Her hand wandered from his face as he leaned downward to kiss her. Their lips locking, Kagome simultaneously worked to expose Naraku's right shoulder. As he felt the cloth side on his skin, he pulled out of the pin he held Kagome in very slightly, giving her room to lean into him. When she had uncovered Naraku's shoulder, Kagome's lips parted from her lord's to kiss the skin along his neck. Naraku grunted as she kissed his shoulder, pushing her away lightly. Kagome watched silently as he took to his own skin, scratching it open with a swift pass of his hand. He nudged Kagome gently forward, signaling her to continue. He grunted again when the girl sucked in his blood.

"Bite," he ordered softly. Kagome hesitated at first, but obliged, cutting into his unguarded flesh with her teeth. Naraku let out a breath. His blood tasted sweet in her mouth. As she took it in, Kagome allowed one of her hands to drift down Naraku's chest and stomach, stopping at the bow of Naraku's hakama. "That's enough, Kagome," he forced.

Naraku removed Kagome's hand from his hakama straps as the girl drew back from his shoulder. Naraku's hand hovered over Kagome's wounded shoulder for a few moments before he set her clothing straight. Kagome did the same for him in return, disappointment marking her face. The woman was silent in moving from under him.

"Kagome," Naraku called soft -though sternly. The prisoner looked upon him, left her hand cradling her right shoulder.

"Yes, my lord?" she replied sadly.

"You know as well as I why we cannot make love," he informed. The woman adverted her eyes and nodded.

"I must remain pure," she recited lowly. "I understand, my lord." Naraku shifted where he sat. It was possible he wanted her more than she knew.

"Kagome, I want you to do something for me," Naraku ordered more than requested. The woman fell to bow before him. Naraku reached and ran his fingers through her hair. "I want you to look for an artifact for me. You are to go into the Western Lands." Kagome's face shot up to look upon her master.

"But, Naraku-sama, what of the Taiyoukai there? Sesshomaru?" she reasoned. Naraku grinned, his eyes growing a tad wider.

"Are you concerned about a mere dog, Kagome?" Naraku questioned, inwardly amused. Kagome's wide eyes delivered her response. "It is nothing to worry about. I have knowledge he is negotiating a treaty in the northern borders." Naraku's hands found Kagome's face. He gently lifted her face upward so that he could look more directly into her large eyes. "Retrieve this artifact, and you will never have anything to fear from any human or demon -save myself." There was a long pause.

"What is this artifact?" Kagome succumbed at last. Naraku half-grinned in success.

"It's a necklace."

...x...

"No, Kai-dono!" Rin fussed childishly. The eleven-year-old girl walked to the leopard youkai and tried to open the palm he had held a flower in. He watched her, bemused, as she struggled to unclench his fingers. Rin grunted, unable to affect his grip, but she only tried harder. Kai half smiled. Allowing his fingers to relax, he tricked the girl into thinking she had pried his fingers open. She retrieved the flower, a smile of triumph on her face. "You hold it like this," she grinned, the stem of the flower held between her index finger and thumb, "or you'll crush it!" Kai chuckled.

"Is that so?" he asked, lightly poking the girl in the stomach to make her giggle. She did, her big eyes gleaming.

"Uh-huh!" she laughed.

Kai was a servant at Sesshomaru's castle. He had been for many long years, but once he was a soldier. He was never fond of war, however, and as the years went by, the battlefield sickened him more and more, until at last his status diminished into what he was now: a castle servant. The work wasn't exactly doing wonders for his reputation, or exciting at all, but his pride wasn't too hurt, and he liked the consistency. Plus, there was a recent new twist to the job. While Sesshomaru and Jaken were out on war business, Kai became Rin's "manservant." Glorified word for babysitter, he thought at first, but he grew rather fond of the little human.

"Look, Kai," Rin insisted, pointing to the sky, "Rin thinks-" Kai cleared his throat. It was also his job to get Rin out of the habit of speaking in third person. She thought it was a game at first, but when she found it was no fun, she realized Kai and Sesshomaru-sama were serious about it.

"Sorry, what was that?" The girl looked at Kai as though she had done something wrong. He caught her calling herself "Rin" again.

"I," she corrected. Kai nodded for her to continue. "think that one looks just like master Jaken." She looked back up into the sky and pointed at a cloud that did vaguely seem like Jaken's image. Kai leaned against the tree they were sitting by to get a better angle of it, his long, golden-brown hair sliding against the bark.

"Yes, I suppose that does look a bit like the little grump," he smiled. Rin furrowed her brow. It wasn't going to be a very fun afternoon if she kept having to use the words "I" and "me" and "you." Quite frankly, she didn't understand why she had to. It just seemed like another boring rule.

"Kai-dono?" she piped at last.

"Yes?"

"Why can't Rin say Rin when Rin is talking about Rin?"she pouted puppy-eyed. The cat youkai chuckled, his green eyes glinting. He sighed and smiled.

"That's quite a mouthful," he jeered. The girl only pouted more. Kai grinned once more. This was going to be quite interesting. "Well then, why can't Kai say Kai when Kai is referring to Kai?" The girl looked puzzled at his reverse psychology. For a moment, Kai wondered if she even realized he threw almost the same sentence she did.

"Huh?" she requested in confusion. Kai stretched against the tree, rubbing his neck slightly.

"You heard me," he replied. "So why can't Kai do that?" he pushed.

"Because it sounds silly," she grinned. Her manservant nodded.

"Yes, and if I were talking to someone who didn't know me," he began with a grin, "they wouldn't know I was talking about myself, now would they? Plus it's a lot easier to just say 'I,' don't you think?" Rin nodded, smiling widely. Kai looked up at the sky, spotting a large cloud moving toward the Jaken-shaped one. "Look's like that one's going to stomp on our Jaken-cloud," he grinned. Rin looked upward and laughed. "Just like our Lord Sesshomaru." Rin's eyes went soft.

"Kai-dono?" she asked in a mouse-like volume. He looked back at her, still grinning.

"Yes, Rin?" he replied.

"Do you think that Sesshomaru-sama loves Rin -er- I?" she asked awkwardly.

"Me," Kai corrected. Rin raised a brow.

"No, not you. Do you think Sesshomaru-sama loves I- oh!" she realized. "Oh, I get it now." Kai nodded. "Yes, I mean, Do you think Lord Sesshomaru loves me?" she asked a bit louder. Kai nodded, his expression very serious.

"I'm certain he does, Rin. Why else would he keep you?" The logic of the question struck Rin softly. She nodded and sat next to Kai, rubbing her shoulder against him until she found herself in his arms.

"And do you think maybe that Kai-dono -I mean- you -love me too?" The youkai was silent at first.

"Yes, Rin, I think I do love you," he smiled. The girl looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear. She held up the flower she had recently taken from him. Kai regarded the soft yellow petals silently.

"I love you, too, Kai-chaa," she hesitated, "I mean- dono," she smiled. She inched the flower closer to Kai, who took the flower from her gently, and held it between his thumb and index finger.

"You can call me Kai-chan if you want," he smiled. The soon-to-be young woman snuggled warmly against his chest and smiled. "Just don't let Sesshomaru-sama hear you, okay?" The girl cooed next to him.

"Ok, Kai-chan, I will not." Kai hugged her next to him gently. Soon he heard the unmistakable, monotonous breaths of a sleeper. Normally she was so energetic, but he could tell she didn't sleep much for worrying the night previous. She always had trouble sleeping when Sesshomaru was away.

"Is this what you wanted to do today?" he asked himself more than the girl as she dozed in his arms. He slowly gathered the sleeping human and walked carefully to the castle, planning to place her in her bed for rest.

...After Rin was secure in her bed chamber, Kai wandered through the grounds to no place in particular. He planned on staying near Rin's room, just in case, and found himself, eventually, opening the nearby doors of the castle library. Among the serval volumes were five or six of Kai's European-bond books. Three easily were among Rin's favorites: _Magic Pendants and Legendary Jewels_;_ A Catalogue of Northern Europe's Demons, Elves, and Imps _(Because she thought some of the elves looked a little like Lord Sesshomaru), and _The Mythology of Greece._ Of course, those were the only ones translated into Japanese so far. Now Kai took down the English Volume _Dragon's Fire and Knight's Nobility. _Rin liked this one, she was fascinated by Western Dragons, and wished very much she could read it.

Kai opened the large, intricately bond book on one of the desks. Unrolling a parchment, and opening the drawer for an ink jar and quill, he set to translating the English to Japanese. Having learned latin about five or six hundred years previous, Kai found other European languages easier to understand. Especially English, since he started learning it when it was new. It developed more intricately, but it was nothing Kai couldn't handle...

_Ye taketh heed of the words here writ. There be Dragons among us, living, breathing, planning our demise. Thine only hope ist the valor of the high knights, yea, but even those so noble can only pray to return un-singed. Thus far, many dragons have been slain, but there be one Dragon who has escap'd ev'ry attempt._

Kai dipped the quill in the ink jar to begin his translation. The quill tip moved over the parchment, dropping a large splatter of ink on the aged paper. Kai took closer inspection of it. The tip had broken: split in two. He muttered a curse under his breath and opened the drawer for another quill, but as it slid open, his elbow bumped the ink jar, spilling the remains of the ink all over the parchment. Kai jumped, swiping the book off the desk quickly. He frowned, looking at the ink on the desk.

"Guess I'd better get something to clean that up," he thought aloud.

Kai slid the book back on the shelf and left the library. He stopped off first to check on Rin. After finding her safely dreaming, he went straight to the servants quarters to get a bucket and rag, followed by a trip to the kitchen for some oat soap. When Kai got back to the east wing, he, again, checked in on Rin: still sleeping soundly. As he closed the door with a faint click, he dropped the soap bar into the bucket and water. The library was just opposite Rin's room.

When his hand was upon the cool metal of the door handle, Kai heard a shuffling noise coming from down the hall. He looked over his left shoulder to the carved frame of Sesshomaru's door and eased the bucket onto the floor before making his way to it. He paused on the way to lock Rin's door, keeping his back along the wall. Kai crept soundlessly to the doorway of Sesshomaru's quarters thereafter, and pressed his ear to the door upon reaching it. There was silence at first, but after Kai heard an unmistakable sound: a window being opened. He quickly freed the whip he had in his sleeve and burst through the door.

The chamber was empty upon inspection, or so Kai thought, but the window was open. Kai walked to it and scanned the outer perimeter. There was no wind, so it couldn't have been blown open. Silently, he closed it, though he stayed where he was. Something was wrong here. Someone was there. He turned and scanned the room again. That's when he smelled something.

...Blood...

Kai pretended he didn't notice, and slowly made his way to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it halfway, only to lock it and pull loose his whip to lash at the ceiling. The intruder dropped to the floor, turning in the air to land on her feet and hands. Wrapped around her left fist on a silver chain was the moonstone necklace Sesshomaru inherited from his mother. Kai took a step toward the high pony-tailed woman.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice suddenly very intimidating. Kagome stood slowly, slipping the necklace into a hidden pocket inside of Naraku's haori sleeve.

"That's none of your concern!" with the last word, Kagome drew the short staff she'd been recently practicing with and charged Kai. The youkai grabbed the end of the wooden pole and force swung Kagome into one of the posts of the nearby bed. Her back popped against the furniture, but she did not release her hold on the staff. She landed on her feet and twisted it out of his grasp.

"Return what you have stolen," Kai warned with a low growl. Kagome circled back in front of him.

"Just try and take it from me!" she challenged, and drew the staff back to strike him, but within that same instant, a gust of wind coming from Kai's direction pushed her backward. She stabilized herself near the window.

She wasn't out of tricks yet.

"I will give you one more chance," Kai growled as he neared her. "Return what you have stolen." Kagome slid her hand into the haori sleeve silently. She retracted it slowly at first, but just as her wrist was becoming visible, she flung two shurikens, almost in the same instant, at him. Kai jumped to the side to dodge them. Kagome this opportunity and struck him hard with her staff across his right cheek. Kai regained his footing as soon as he had lost it and pounced. Kagome tried to block him with her staff as best she could, but the other already had her by the shoulders in the tackle. The pair crashed through the second floor window.

Kai used Kagome's shoulders to push himself off into a mid-air flip. Panicking, Kagome aimed the end of her staff on the ground. It hit the earth as Kai's feet made their own graceful touch down. Kai turned to see the girl's clenched hands slide down the wooden pole, splinters planting themselves in her palm. She let go, landing hard on her left thigh. This only hindered her a split second, but even that was too long. By the time she reached for the staff, Kai's whip had wrapped itself around her weapon. Kai yanked it back, catching the staff with his free hand.

"_Kai! Kai-dono!" boom, boom "Kai!" _Inside her room, Rin panicked fitfully.

"Give back the necklace," Kai threatened, "or so help me you won't live another day." Kagome stood. She had no idea what she was doing anymore. Why she was here...who she was fighting...why he was fighting her...she didn't know any of it anymore. All she knew was she had to keep this necklace he was talking about...and she didn't know what she had to do _that_ for, either. Her rust red eyes flickered into a more natural brown and back to red. Kai saw this.

"No!" she challenged. The cat youkai walked cautiously toward her. His nose twitching.

"You smell like a demon, act like a demon, and look like a demon," he surmised, "but you're just a human." He paused, growing near her.

"Stay back!" Kagome threatened, pulling loose her short sword. Kai lifted his left hand slowly, and before she knew it, Kagome's hand was ensnared by a branch of the tree behind her. It wasn't a strong power, and if she wasn't so panicked, she would have realized she could cut through it fairly easily, but she WAS panicked. Kai stopped right in front of her and bent to examine her.

"I don't want to have to kill you," he threatened lowly, retrieving the necklace from her sleeve pocket. "So I will take this from you, and you're going to leave here." His green eyes narrowed. "Understood?" Kagome sliced through the tree branch and ran off.

...x...

Kai unlocked the door to Rin's room after he returned the moonstone necklace to it's rightful place. The small child burst through the doors, revealing to Kai the mess she had made in her panic. Her curtains were virtually ripped from the windows, and the windows looked like they took quite a scratching from something. Her bedding was also thrown askew in the chamber. Her largest quilt was soaking in the water from a vase it no doubt knocked over in its flight. Kai sighed, but grinned at the same instance to keep Rin from bursting into tears.

"Kai-chan!" she cried, hugging his kimono sleeve. Kai bent so that his eyes could be level with hers. "Why did you lock Rin in Rin's room?"

"Because," he started softly, "I did not want Rin to be hurt." The girl threw herself into his chest, her thin arms pulled around him.

"Who were you fighting out there?" she whimpered. Kai drew his arms around the scared girl and rested his chin atop her head.

"The wind," he lied. "It was only me and the wind."

Kai stayed like that with Rin for a minute or so, terrified at her fear and worry, and he wondered to himself who had sent the human. He wondered, with the sobbing girl wetting his haori with her tears, if the thief would return.

Note from the Author: So...How'd you guys like that chapter, huh? Huh? Huh? It was part double fanaticism and part favor. Fanaticism for Inuyasha (that's a given) and that fanfic I've been telling you guys about (Why haven't you read it yet!). The favor was actually for the Author of said story. At first, I was not going to incorporate Kai into it, but I decided I wanted to help portray him in the days prior to o0MissKaoru0o's story. (Back when he was sane O.o) NEwayz, I hope you guys liked it. Review if you want, I like it when you review! ;)

o0MissKaoru0o - That was cool, Archangelina!

Archangelina (grin) - Well, I try. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

1

Disclaimer: (Opens door, armed with frying pan and wooden spoon, wearing pot holders, and sporting a spaghetti strainer on head.) I do not own Inuyasha, I say! Begone you pesty press people! Oh! It's you guys. Heheh... Sorry about that, I thought you were channel four again. (Throws stuff somewhere behind her door.) Come in, come in, and enjoy the fic. (Kouga walks in behind you)

Kouga- What's the meaning of this? How come I'm not in your story when my beloved Kagome is in such danger!

Archangelina- Err...?

Chapter 8 "You Must Own"

"Sesshomaru is reentering his borders, and as far as I can tell," Kagura said resentfully. Naraku sat before her as he always did at council. "That might pose a problem for your precious little slave." She flicked her fan open and fanned herself feverishly, only to snap it back closed after four or five passes. "Honestly, Naraku, I can't believe you trust that pathetic human to such a task! How do you know she'll even return!" Naraku's eyes narrowed only slightly on her.

"You test my patience, Kagura," he responded cooly. Kagura was quiet then. It seemed Naraku got more and more aggravated in these councils, and she knew when to stop pushing her luck. The dark one sat in silence with her only for a second before speaking again. "She has no choice but to return." Just then, the council door was violently slid open, and a figure with a high ponytail stood in the threshold, panting, but composed. "Kahaku," the lord of the council surmised with aggravation.

"I apologize, my lord," he voiced, bowing quickly. "It's Kagome," he began again, looking left of the other side of the door. His eyes suddenly went wide, and his upper body lunged forward to catch something. Kagome fell, weakly, in his waiting arms. She could barely stand for her wounds. Naraku rose to his feet at the sight, his eyes wide for only one tenth of a second -not long enough for anyone to notice.

"Kohaku, you are not to interrupt my councils under any circumstance," he growled. "If you cannot understand that, your days will be cut short. Is that understood?" Kohaku swallowed, taking a step backward, but nodded thereafter. "Then get her out of here, now," Naraku commanded. The boy balanced Kagome in one arm and closed the council door.

"Not the same as he was the first time, is he?" Kagura asked lowly. Naraku refocused his attention on her and sat.

"He is not under my direct control like he was the first time," Naraku responded though his aggravation.

...x...

"I don't understand you, Kagome," Kohaku whispered as he removed splinters from her palms. "Why Naraku?" Kagome groaned in her sleeping state. "These are deep," he thought aloud as he pulled another bloody splinter. He worked silently thereafter, but couldn't help but obsess over what Kagome thought she had with Naraku. _"He doesn't love you, Kagome. Why can't you see that?" _At least, he didn't love her the way... No, Naraku just didn't love her.

...Did he?

Kagome stirred from her pain induced sleep, finding Kohaku -not her liege -assisting her with her splinters and wounds. She closed her eyes again, but only for a few seconds.

"Kohaku?" she murmured, wincing as he pulled free another splinter. The other was silent. "Kohaku, please," she whispered again. The boy, reluctant and annoyed, looked her in the eyes. "Where am I?" she asked, her rusty eyes turning brown. Kohaku started upon seeing the happening, and suddenly, his head hurt. He put a hand at his temple, dropping the splinters he pulled.

He didn't know. He had no idea where they were, or why they were there. For a moment, he forgot all of it. All he could recall was that night five and a half years ago. He was eating with his sister and Kagome and Miroku. He got sick...he ran outside...but there was something he was afraid of out there...and then...there was nothing.

There was nothing. Just a blank... A black space in his memory...

Kagome's eyes pressed closed and reopened. Then, Kohaku remembered. Remembered the death of his sister and her husband. The day at the field when he split Kagome's arrow. The day after when he witnessed Kagome and Naraku disappear into one of the sleeping chambers. A few minutes after that when Kagome stepped out without so much as a scratch on her.

He remembered everything other than what he remembered before. He refocused his attention on her, again, rusty red eyes.

"We're in your chamber at Naraku-sama's castle," he answered at last, his headache fading. "You were hurt when you went on your reconnaissance mission." Kagome sat up weakly, looking at her palms.

"The necklace," Kagome said under her breath. "That youkai...who was he?" Kohaku furrowed his brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kagome," Kohaku whispered. Kagome looked him in the eyes with a sad expression.

"I didn't make it out with the moonstone," Kagome breathed. She looked down at her hands and then back to Kohaku, saying more clearly: "I got into a fight with a Youkai there and I lost." She stared at her hands again. "He took it from me." Kohaku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome..." he trailed.

"Leave, Kohaku," came Naraku's voice from the door. The boy looked again at Kagome and left. Naraku watched the teen as he made his way past before kneeling by Kagome.

"My lord," Kagome whispered, ashamed of her failure. Naraku sat on his knees and took one of Kagome's arms in his hands. He looked carefully over the wounds.

"I heard all that you said to Kohaku, my Kagome," Naraku said cryptically, a tinge of warning in his tone. "So, you have failed me," he concluded. His eyes narrowed on Kagome's own, fear-filled ones. "What reason is there for this?"

"I was overpowered, my lord," Kagome stammered.

"And who overpowered you?" Naraku asked through subliminal aggravation. "Who could have possibly been there?"

"He was a servant, I think," Kagome admitted weakly. Naraku's eyes narrowed on her, and he moved his left hand from her arm, keeping his right in place.

"A servant?" Naraku asked cooly, though inside he was outraged. "You were overcome by a simple, low-level servant?" Kagome's face grew grim.

"Naraku-sama, I-"

"No excuses, Kagome," interrupted Naraku. He clutched her arm very tightly in his right hand, causing the wounds to weep and Kagome to squirm. He un-narrowed his eyes to see the small punctures on her palm. "This," he began as Kagome cried out, "is what you got out with? You are very lucky, but why were you harmed at all?"

"I panicked, my lord, I made errors in judgment. Had I stayed, I would have died," Kagome cried in pain. "It won't happen again." Naraku's eyes narrowed and found hers.

"No, it will not," he cooed, tightening his hand still more about her wrist. The woman screamed out in her pain, squirming to free herself from his iron grip. Naraku grew restless at her squirming, and twisted her wrist. Kagome screamed still louder. "It is well you knew when to retreat, but if you interrupt another of my conferences, the pain will be exceedingly more unbearable." Kagome squinted her eyes closed and opened them again to look at her lord defiantly...

...Through her brown eyes.

"Get your hands off'a me!" she suddenly exclaimed. Kagome lifted her free hand and, balancing on one of her legs, balled it into a fist to strike Naraku. Her will had completely changed just a split second after throwing the punch, however, and even though she pulled it, it was too late to stop the blow. Her heart felt pangs like none she had ever experienced as the one she loved caught her fist with little effort at all. Naraku looked with surprise -no matter how little -at his prisoner.

"Are you issuing a challenge to me, Kagome?" Naraku growled lowly. Kagome blinked and adverted her eyes from him, the irises swirling to red once more. He saw this. "Are you?" he repeated to mask his hesitation.

"I don't know what came over me," she pleaded, her eyes watering over. "I am sorry, Naraku-sama!" Naraku looked at her limp fist in his palm for a second, then back to Kagome. As his eyes pierced into hers, he crushed down on her fist with his hand. Kagome screamed.

"Don't think your tears will save you, Kagome," Naraku advised. _No matter how amusing they are._

...meanwhile...

"Kai-dono?" Rin asked as she opened the library doors. Surely enough, she found Kai there, writing out one of his many translations. She walked toward him, thinking that since his back was turned she still might be able to sneak up on him. Kai felt Rin's hands over his eyes and smiled. The leopard youkai put down his writing quill.

"Ah, what is it today, Rin?" he asked, Rin's hands still over his eyes. He put his hands on top of hers and moved them away so that he could turn to face her. He leaned on the back of the chair, awaiting Rin's response. "Lord Sesshomaru returned today, didn't he?"

"He did!" Rin exclaimed happily. "But he's in his room right now. Rin thinks Lord Sesshomaru wants to change into something clean." Kai frowned comically.

"You always stop saying "I" just when Sesshomaru-sama returns," Kai sighed. Rin giggled.

"Rin thinks 'Rin' is much better than 'I,'" she explained. Kai grinned and shook his head.

"So I've noticed," he chuckled, "but I think Sesshomaru-sama would prefer you use 'I' and 'me' instead." The girl frowned at Kai.

"But that's no fun!" she protested. Kai stood up from his chair and pushed it under his desk.

"You'll get used to it. I promise," he assured. Rin furrowed her brow.

"I don't know," Rin mumbled, only to slap her hands over her mouth. Kai smiled wide, shaking his head in a new realization.

"You _have_ gotten used to it!" he surmised. "You're actually _trying_ not to use 'I' and 'me!'" Rin shook her head.

"No I'm not!" she argued, cupping her hands over her mouth again. Kai laughed in his disbelief.

"You little!" he exclaimed, lurching forward and tucking the 4'8" girl under one arm. Rin laughed hysterically as Kai carted her about in small, fast circles.

"Okay!" she laughed, "Alright! I admit it!" Kai stopped and put Rin down. The dizzy girl took a few steps forward and landed hard on her bottom, letting out a huge giggle. Kai chuckled as well.

"Kai," came a voice from the doorway. The servant turned to see his sister, Kaira, in the doorway. "Lord Sesshomaru requires your presence in his office," she said lowly, fear outlining her voice, "right now." Kai looked down at Rin, who was suddenly a bit afraid herself, and smiled reassuringly.

"Rin, go to your garden with Kaira," he instructed. "I have to go tell Sesshomaru about the wind from a few days ago, okay?" Rin nodded and ran to Kaira. As the two left the room, the yasha looked over her shoulder to her brother. His expression was serious, but he nodded once to her and half smiled. Kai walked out of the library shortly after, though in the opposite direction.

...x...

"You did well to repair the damage in my quarters, Kai," Sesshomaru acknowledged as Kai entered and closed the door behind him. "I would have known nothing, but in this note you left:" he started, and grabbed the scrap of parchment from his sleeve pocket, "you let me know everything."

"I thought it appropriate for you to know," Kai responded professionally. Sesshomaru put his hand atop the parchment on his desk.

"What I wonder is how this particular occurrence happened without the north wing knowing," Sesshomaru puzzled aloud. "Surely the first would have smelled her and awakened."

"It was strange, my lord, but the intruder was not present long," Kai assured. Sesshomaru checked Kai silently.

"And Rin," he began, "does she know what happened? Was she harmed?" Kai shook his head.

"No, my lord," he assured. "She was asleep when I heard the intruder. I locked her door when I passed by." Kai paused. "I would never let anything hurt her." Sesshomaru rose from his desk and looked out the window to the garden where Kaira and Rin were.

"That had better be how it stays," Sesshomaru warily. "Otherwise, I will kill you." Kai never saw eye-to-eye with Sesshomaru, and somewhat resented him, but he did respect him very much. Just about every youkai and yasha did. So he never let his spite out toward Sesshomaru, though even if he did, Rin would not be the subject of it. He cared very much for the strange little human.

"That will never be necessary," Kai declared strongly. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to the leopard youkai.

"You are dismissed," he allowed.

...An hour or so later, back at Naraku's Castle...

Kagome walked out of the bath house with her wet hair pulled tightly in a bun. Her head ached, and she was a little dizzy from all the tears of pain she shed, but she presently felt no resent toward Naraku. She knew what was to come had she failed, and it probably wouldn't have been as bad had Kohaku not barged into his council.

'_That's the one thing to do when you want Naraku-kun aggravated,' _she thought to herself. Of course, something puzzled her. She wondered what was happening with her these last two or three days. First she forgets what she was doing at Sesshomaru's place. Then, she doesn't recognize her own room, and that last stunt she pulled topped it all! Had she actually tried to strike Naraku? _'Just what is wrong with me?'_ she wondered as she looked down at her bruised knuckles and tiny puncture wounds.

"How did it go, Kagome?" asked Kohaku shyly from his sitting place on the field. He saw Kagome's wounds un-healed and knew. "Did you at least have a nice bath?" Kagome folded her hands in front of herself and nodded silently. "Where's Naraku-sama?" Kagome walked over to Kohaku and sat beside him.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. The other's eyes went wide. Kagome ignored Kohaku's surprise and looked out among the clouded aura that surrounded Naraku's castle. "Do you always sit out here?" she asked quietly. Kohaku shook off his shock and looked out as well.

"Most of the time," he replied truthfully. "When I feel like I don't belong here, anyway." Kagome didn't look at Kohaku.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said quietly. "Of course you belong here." Kohaku looked at Kagome's profile for a moment. Then, he looked back to the sky.

"Are you really so sure either of us do?" Kohaku pressed. Now it was Kagome's turn to look at her companion. Kohaku looked over his shoulder and met her rusty eyes without contestation for the first time. "Is this really where we're supposed to be?"

"Kohaku, this is our home now," she affirmed. "This is where we belong." She looked away from Kohaku and back to the sky yet again. "There is no where else." Kohaku's sight floated, as well, to the sky.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" he whispered.

...x...

"How would you know what I am or am not?" the moon demon asked Naraku. The darker stared at him in response.

"It is my business to know, Yoshi," he said cryptically. "Now you will tell me what you know." The mother-of-peal haired youth allowed his red eyes to narrow on Naraku.

"My people were born of hell, that much is true," he informed wryly, "and we do know well the secrets of the Shikon no Tama. That is also true." Yoshi crossed his arms over his chest. "But being borne of the chasm gives us no reason to work with you." Naraku narrowed his eyes on the young youkai.

"You fool," he growled. "I _am_ hell." Yoshi let out a chuckle.

"Fine," he allowed, not believing for a moment Naraku's words. "I can tell you that the one called Kagome cannot create a Shikon no Tama." Naraku gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked smoothly. Yoshi half-smiled.

"Your wickedness has tainted her soul," he answered simply. "It is by your hand she cannot create what you seek." He thought a moment. "However, she may be able to create it's opposite. Though in order to do that, she'd have to die trying to taint someone with a strong, pure heart."

"Is that all?" Naraku asked slyly. A half smile spreading across his face.

"No, it isn't," Yoshi answered matter-of-factly. "She may be too tainted to create a Shikon no tama for you, but she is also still too pure to create it's twin."

"I'm not sure if I don't like where you're going with this," Naraku responded cooly. Yoshi looked up into the branches of a nearby tree and jumped into them. Stopping on a mid branch, he called down to Naraku.

"You must own her soul to use it," Yoshi advised. "How you get to it is your own call."

...Author's Note Below...

Author's note: Ah! My longest chappie yet! I threw in a little more Kai for you guys to love and now that Kouga finally left I can warn you all he may not be in the story anymore. Sorry Kouga lovers, but I have too many characters to work with. (We can't all be as professional as Takahashi Rumiko.)

Anyway you can go browse more stories now if you like. Also, you can leave me a review! I like reviews! Even if you just wanna flame me, it's cool! Thanks again for reading. ;)

Note to the Reader: If you have read my reviews you may or may not have noticed a flame by another user. This flame seemed to imply that I hold no value to my readers' opinions. Know now that I am a truly dedicated writer. I love to write. I do value your opinions, all of them, but I don't think that should be my motivation to write. After all, I don't exactly write congratulation letters to my favorite authors after reading one of their novels. They know people like their books by the amount of copies they're selling. I know that you guys like my writing just by my hit counter. (994 last I checked.) And as far as I'm concerned being added to an alert or favorites list is ten times better than a review.

Even though I think it would have been far more appropriate for that flame to be an e-mail, I'm going to leave it on my page. (Yay, I was flamed!) Oh, and Ice Maiden, reviews are for reviewing. I'd appreciate you actually read my story and review it before you decide whether or not I'm a dedicated writer. Yes, I flamed you, but I took the time to read your story first and I reviewed as well. So next time you decide to flame me, at least flame me for something I've written in my stories along with the comeback monologue.

If I came off as mean in any way, I'm very sorry. I am not a mean person, I'm just brutally honest. I say exactly what I think, and like it or not that's what you asked for. I wrote my flame out to be more of advice than an insult. Whether you take it or not is your call.


	9. Chapter 9

1Disclaimer: If I told you once, I told you eight times! (So here's the ninth) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Thank you. (I own the moon demon tribe, though.)

Chapter 9 "To Own Her Soul" Part 1

"_Where were you, when the sky fell down?_

"_I hold it all inside, the pain..._

"_To this degree I've fallen,_

"_Only to pick myself up once more..._

"_And I've cried alone each day,_

"_Waiting for you to care just this one time, and I,_

"_Refuse to forget what keeps me strong,_

"_The hope that one day you will return..."_

"_When the sky fell down, I was_

"_Waiting for you, but I was too foolish,_

"_To run from the storm that threatened on me..._

"_When you never came..._

"_And I've hoped so much each day,_

"_That maybe you would care just this once, and I,_

"_Refuse to let go of what keeps me holding on,_

"_The chance that one day you will return...to me," _Kagome sang the words perfectly as she sat curled on her bed. The bandages on her hands itched a bunch and she was trying not to think about them. If she did, she may just end up scratching them, and that couldn't feel too good. Right? There was a light tap against her door frame. As she looked to it, the door slid open. Naraku stepped in and closed it behind him.

"Is it time to spar with Kohaku?" she asked, stretching her legs out before her. Naraku moved by her side and sat.

"You want to spar with Kohaku with your hands like this?" he asked, lifting one of her arms gently in his hands. Kagome looked at her hand as it lay in Naraku's.

"Isn't that part of my punishment?" Kagome asked lowly. Naraku undid the bandages on her right hand without answering. When her palm was bare, Naraku looked at the rawness of her skin.

"_This looks worse than I remember,"_ Naraku thought to himself. "I believe you were punished enough without having to be humiliated in a sparing session," he concluded, laying a hand on top of Kagome's palm. The injuries burned at first, but dissipated. He held her hand between his a moment longer than necessary. When he released it, he looked upon her gently. "Now give me your other hand, Kagome," Naraku commanded softly. She did so, and Naraku began to unwrap the bandages from that hand as well.

"My lord, I must apologize again for my behavior on yesterday," Kagome said under her breath, "and also for my performance at Sesshomaru's castle." Kagome felt the heat rise in her hand under Naraku's as her wounds started to heal. She winced.

"There are no more reasons for you to apologize, my Kagome," Naraku told her, still looking at her hand as he held it. He opened his hands gently and waited for her to withdraw. She did, and so he focused on her eyes. Rusty red... "You've more than paid for what you've done," he added. "I don't want to have to make you suffer any more." Kagome looked away from Naraku.

"I deserved it," she said more to herself than Naraku. Her captor guided her face with two fingers that he might look on her full on. Her eyes were ashamed.

"Kagome," he began softly, "You deserved only about half of what you endured. I never expected for you to come back with the moonstone." Kagome jumped very slightly at his words. "But you got your hands on it, didn't you?"

"Yes, my lord," she answered in her bewilderment.

"Then perhaps it is I who should be apologizing," he suggested. Kagome adverted her eyes, but Naraku turned her face back once more. "I will never hurt you again, my Kagome -not for anything like that." He rested his palm on her face. "I promise you."

Kagome's hand found Naraku's along her cheek. His eyes weren't so icy any more. This was strange, and Kagome was afraid by it.

"You have told me you are sincere in your promises, my lord," she said more to herself than him. Her voice was low, a whisper for only Naraku and herself to hear.

"I am," he confirmed gently. Kagome moved her hand from Naraku's hand to his face. "Now is not the time, my Kagome," he informed when he noticed the gentleness growing within Kagome's own eyes. _But it is good I have you where I want you again,_ he thought to himself. "Let us not keep Kohaku waiting," Naraku added, withdrawing his hand from Kagome's face. Kagome withdrew as well and nodded.

...meanwhile...

"You told him what!" Yoshi winced at his sister's words.

"Would you rather him have the Shikon no tama?" he questioned in his defense. "There was no other way." The blue-white locks of his sister's long hair flickered the same red that resounded in her irises.

"You have damned the soul of an innocent human!" she fumed. Yoshi huffed. "Do you want to be ripped back into hell?"

"She didn't sound so innocent to me," he muttered.

"Yoshi whatever happens to this girl is your responsibility! It's your fault!" she shouted. Yoshi gritted his teeth.

"I think keeping an all powerful relic from the hands of an absolute evil is more important than the fate of a single female human!" he countered. Though he knew Suki, his sister, was probably right.

"When you make someone else take the fall, you must help them up afterward," Suki said matter-of-factly. "No matter how you justify it, you still owe her that much. She was already entranced with this 'Naraku,' and now you're making it worse." Yoshi ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"We came here to defend humans against demon's like Naraku, brother," she said more gently. "Have you already forgotten that?"

"I have not, and I will not," Yoshi responded softly. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Whatever comes to pass for that girl is my doing." He looked out to the direction he last remembered Naraku traveling. "I must watch over her now, mustn't I?"

...x...

"_Dark elves are said to have been borne of the fallen angels of hell. Characteristics vary by location. They are native to many parts of Europe and are rumored to also dwell in places of the orient. There is no evidence to back this up._

"_Dark elves of France have red to mahogany shades of hair. The males are normally very muscular and the females are evenly curved. French darks are seldom seen any more._

"_Dark elves of Italy have silky blonde hair. The males and females are both of slender build. Italian darks are said to all be gone._

"_Dark elves of the Nordic regions have wild, blue-black hair. Males are of medium build, but tall of height with defined, but not bulky muscles. Females are also of medium build and tall height with thin hips. Nordic darks are very common, and are said to bring good luck to the domiciles they visit._

"_All dark elves to date have crimson red eyes." _

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she rested the open book on the desk. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Yes Rin?" he replied.

"Have you ever been to the orient?"

...x...

Kagome and Kohaku sat out in the field to talk again after practice. The air was nice that evening. Not too warm, not too cool.

"Kagome?" Kohaku asked bravely. Kagome continued looking out.

"Yes Kohaku?" she responded.

"Do you love Naraku-sama?" he forced. Kagome let a half smile slip.

"I think you already know the answer to that one, Kohaku," she replied. Kohaku sighed inwardly.

"But I've gotta hear it from you, Kagome," he insisted. Kagome looked at Kohaku. He seemed hurt.

"Kohaku," she started. "I am in love with Naraku-sama." Kohaku smiled weakly.

"Maybe if you get him to love you a little more," he joked shakily, "he won't hurt you again."

"He's already promised me," she informed, "he won't hurt me any more." Kohaku choked back something and looked back to the sky.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Kagome."

The air was still for a moment. The stars peaked out. The two friends sat silently beneath the canopy. It was as though they were both waiting for something to happen.

_For the sky to fall_, they thought at once, but neither knew what that stray thought meant. Kagome stood.

"It's probably time for me to get going to the bathhouse," she reasoned. Kohaku nodded.

"I'll be out here when you get back to say good-night," he said gently. Kagome half smiled, then she walked off.

...Author's note below...

AN: Review, sil vous plait. (Sil vous plait doesn't mean "please", it actually means "if it pleases you" or -even better -"if you please." Lol, but I guess please is close enough.) Why must I speak the French? (And seriously, why the parenthesis? Guess I've chatted online with my boyfriend too often. I'm beginning to pick up his habits.) I'm such a spaz! O.o


	10. Chapter 10

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That should be enough for you people! (Cries) (Archangelina's boyfriend walks in.)

DJ ":)"

Archangelina "/"

DJ "No:)"

Archangelina "Stop it! Someone will want to steal you from me!"

Chapter 10: "To Own her Soul" Part 2

"On your own again tonight, I see," said Jihon. Kagome nodded once and took a change of clothes from the frog gratefully. "Have a nice bath, Kagome-san."

"Thank you, I will," she bowed.

Kagome made her way down the bathhouse as though she owned the place. She had certainly been there enough to have owned it, that was for sure, but as far as the servants there were concerned...Well, let us just say she wouldn't gotten near as much respect had Naraku himself not commanded it. Presently, Kagome gently pulled open the door to her private room. The water was already waiting for her. Kagome took in the smell coming from the steaming tub before her and put a hand in to test the temperature.

"Perfect," she thought aloud. She walked back to the door and quietly closed it. Perhaps she could get away with a longer bath since Naraku was not there. An extra ten minutes couldn't hurt. She looked with satisfaction and pulled off Naraku's haori, followed by her white kimono and under garments. (She had to make these herself.) She stood there for a moments or so to remove her ponytail holder, and then she walked to the lip of the tub and sat.

Slowly, she slid herself into the soothing water, letting out a sigh of delight when she had completely situated herself. The water felt great against her aching muscles. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes. How great it was to be relaxing in the warmth of the bathhouse! If nothing else, it was like paradise after most days.

...meanwhile...

Naraku left his chambers a bit worse for the wear. He was short of breath for a moment or so, but even though it was only a brief happening, it did not go unnoticed. Kagura rounded a corner and saw him in his weakened state. Naturally, she had questions.

"What's wrong, Naraku?" she asked in that uncaring tone she always seemed to be flaunting. Naraku ignored her and continued on his way, leaving his incarnation to stare suspiciously. She waited for him to leave the area and peeked inside of his chamber. Several things had been thrown out of place, as though there was a fight. A trail of dark blood wound its way from a puddle on the floor to an open window. Kagura made her way to it and observed the landscape beyond. Sure enough, she saw a few of Naraku's poisonous insects in the distance. It was then she knew exactly what had happened.

Kagura left Naraku's quarters in a hurry to catch up with him. She caught him near the main hall.

"Naraku!" she shouted urgently. He looked back to her coldly. "What have you done!"

"Kagura," he stated dryly. "Does something bother you?" His incarnation stomped her foot and growled, pointing with her fan in the direction of his quarters.

"You released Onigumo!" she exclaimed more than asked. "You know what happened the last time." Naraku peered at her.

"Would you like to take his place?" he offered coldly. Kagura eased herself. "I did not think so."

...elsewhere...

"He's harder to track than I thought," Yoshi grumbled as he worked his way through the dense forest. He wondered how much longer it would take to pick up a better trail on him. He could see bits and pieces of Naraku's fading energy, but they were scarce, and the trail was easily lost. He'd already backtracked five or six times in the last three hours. "Stupid earthen youkai," he huffed.

"Hey, we've got feelings you know!" shouted the voice of a young demon, perhaps 14 years of age. He popped out of the underbrush and stood at his full height, falling only an inch short of Yoshi. "So take that back!" he jeered. Yoshi eyed the golden-brown haired demon.

"A fox, I see," he reasoned. He noted the garments the fox demon wore. "Dressed well for a forest youkai, aren't you?"

"Who are you, and why are you insulting the youkai of the earth?" the stranger demanded, ignoring Yoshi's question completely.

"I am Yoshi of the moon demon tribe, borne of the fiery chasm," he responded. The other took a step back, shivering with fear he didn't even try to mask.

"Y-y-you're a-a-a hell demon!" he stuttered. Yoshi half smiled and took a step toward the fox youkai.

"Boo." The stranger let out a shout of fear. Yoshi laughed. "Relax, I'm not going to harm you. I'm just passing through."

"I'm not afraid of you!" the fox boy suddenly declared with a new, strong voice. Yoshi's eyes narrowed on him, and the boy started.

"Like I said, I'm just passing through," he repeated wryly. "I've gotta find the castle of some demon who calls himself hell."

"Hell?"

"Well, not 'hell,'" Yoshi restated, beginning to walk away. He called over his shoulder, "Naraku." The fox boy jumped.

"But that's impossible!" shouted the boy. "Naraku is dead!" Yoshi stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You're right, he was," Yoshi said smoothly. "I remember seeing him in hell." Yoshi looked ahead again and started to walk once more. "Guess he escaped when my tribe did. That's the only way he could have known about us, after all."

"Wait!" the fox boy demanded, running after Yoshi. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Yoshi stopped a second time and waited for the stranger to join him. The two walked forward together.

"What's you're name, runt?" Yoshi asked as they made their way. "And how do you know Naraku?" The fox boy grimaced at the 'runt' comment.

"My name is Shippo, and Naraku is my enemy," he informed. "I don't think you can take him on alone."

"I'm not going to 'take him on,' Shippo," Yoshi remarked. "I'm making sure a certain prisoner of his doesn't die while with him." He half smiled. "Because of my stupidity, I guess I'm her guardian demon now."

...At Sesshomaru's castle...

"Kai-dono!"Rin shouted as she ran into the castle to Kai.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" he asked as calmly as he could. The girl looked up the staircase.

"The north wing," she informed. "The first is waking up now." Kai looked up the staircase.

"The first?" he repeated.

"Um-hum."

"We must tell lord Sesshomaru."

...x...

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched out her weary limbs beneath the still hot water. She was only in the tub for ten minutes, but she felt she was pushing her luck and began scrubbing her skin down. The soap and water tickled her arms a little more than normal. She didn't mind, though. A few moments later, she dunked herself underwater to get all the soap off.

She had just began to soap up her hair when she heard a soft noise behind her. She turned and looked to the door, but saw nothing. She discarded it as something of her imagination and turned back around. Her eyes met with Naraku's.

Kagome's heart caught in her throat from the surprise. At first she didn't believe her eyes, but he was there in the opposite side of the tub. He half smiled at her.

"Naraku-sama!" Kagome nearly choked. He didn't respond. "I was here too long?" Naraku let out a breath of a chuckle.

"Is that what you think?" he cooed. Kagome instinctively backed herself against the wall of the tub. "Why are you frightened, my Kagome? I've already told you I'm not going to harm you over petty things anymore."

"I don't understand, Naraku-sama," Kagome whimpered. Naraku reached over and took Kagome's hand. He gently pulled her toward him. Kagome was still shaken.

"I am just Naraku for now, my Kagome," he said gently while he brushed her bangs to the side with his free hand. Kagome furrowed her brow.

"You test me, my lord," she surmised, trying to back away from him. Naraku caught her again and coaxed her back toward him.

"I do no such thing," he assured. Kagome shook her head.

"But what about the shikon jewel?" she tried. Naraku put a hand on her cheek.

"It's not important anymore," he coaxed. "I realize I do not need it." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Now is the time, my Kagome." The woman grew nervous. "Are you afraid?"

"I am," she said shakily. Naraku let out a breath of a chuckle, still near her ear.

"Then you lead," he suggested. Kagome pulled back and looked at Naraku as he straightened up.

"My lord, I..."

"Naraku," he interrupted. He leaned forward and tucked some of Kagome's hair behind her ear. "Just Naraku." Kagome hesitantly placed her hand atop her captor's. Her heart ached for him.

"Naraku," she repeated cautiously. He nodded, and guided her closer to him. Slowly she leaned in, spooked when Naraku tried to meet her a part of the way. She jumped back a little.

"Don't be afraid," Naraku breathed. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him. One kiss became another, and another, and another. Each more violent than the last...

...Author's note below...

AN: You guys know what they're gunna do. Use your imaginations if you want to, and if you don't want to know the details, you don't have to. You don't have to because I don't write lemon. Sorryz to you who may have wanted to read it, but I just don't write in those kinda details. (They embarrass me!) Review, review if you want to!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did...he'd have glassy, blue eyes. (Like my dog, Jake!)

Chapter 11 "The First of the North Wing"

_Kai scrubbed down the floor on his hands and knees. It took him the entire afternoon. Now he dropped the brush in the sudd bucket and looked at the shining, marble floor. It had been a few days since the second and third awoke, and they didn't seem to think so, but those humans tracked in more dirt than any youkai or yasha he'd ever known. Why in the world had Sesshomaru even taken these pathetic creatures in, anyway? Kai sighed to himself, the floor was clean, he could take his mind off of those two for now._

"_Kai-dono!" A muddied Rin careened into the room, holding several flowers in her hand (pulled up by the roots.) She nearly fell, but regained her footing for a moment and ran toward the youkai. Kai's eyes went wide with shock as the human child spread mud all over the recently cleaned floor. Rin skid to a stop in front of him, dropping the flowers at her side._

"_Yes, Rin-chan? What is it?" he asked as calmly as he could muster. The girl looked to the staircase._

"_I heard him from in the garden!" she exclaimed. Kai's expression became a confused one._

"_Heard who?" he asked._

"_The north wing!" she almost shouted in her urgency. "The first is waking up now!" Kai lost his balance at her words and fell backward into the sudd bucket._

"_The first?" he exclaimed, getting back to his feet and looking to the staircase. _

"_Um-hum,"Rin nodded. _

"_We must tell Lord Sesshomaru." _

"_Your butt's wet!" Rin giggled. Kai looked down at the girl in embarrassment as a bead of sweat dripped down the back of his neck. "You'd better change first."_

_...he did..._

"Is this so, Kai?" Sesshomaru asked with a little more than a threat underlining in his cool voice. Kai stood firm and nodded.

"It is, my lord," he confirmed. "Rin heard him from the garden, and I have confirmed. He is in a less deep sleep now. Soon to awaken." Sesshomaru looked off to the side in thought.

"Go and wake him," he instructed. His eyes found Kai once more. "I will be in the garden with Rin if he gets to be too much to you." Sesshomaru rose. There was movement in his left sleeve, though it was nothing more than his half-regained arm. Kai redirected his attention to Sesshomaru's face.

"My lord, forgive me, but I think you should be the one to wake him," Kai suggested. "He does not know me." Though this was very logical, it was not Kai's real reason. Somehow, he didn't want Sesshomaru around Rin. He wasn't sure why, but he was jealous of her adoration toward Sesshomaru.

"That is true, but I must speak to the girl, Rin," Sesshomaru stated cooly. "Your suggestions are better kept in your throat, Kai. Warlord you may have been, but you are just a servant now." Kai's green eyes flashed a golden color for a split second, but he nodded. "You are dismissed, Kai."

Kai turned on a foot, grumbling to himself.

...x...

"Who are you and where the hell am I!" demanded the first as he pinned Kai against the wall. The cat youkai threw off the arms of the human with little contestation. He knew this would happen if he awoke this stupid human.

"My name is Kai," he hissed in aggravation. The first folded his arms into his red sleeves. "And you're at lord Sesshomaru's castle."

"Heh, 'figures Sesshomaru would work with a filthy feline," the human said with a scowl. His violet eyes narrowed on the servant. "What am I doin here, anyway?" Kai straightened his kimono and glared.

"To tell you the truth," Kai began, a bit annoyed. "I have no idea why lord Sesshomaru revived you and those two other humans."

"Whadda you mean 'two other humans'?" the first demanded. "Is Kagome here, too?"

"No," Kai answered. "I don't know of any human by that name here." Inuyasha grabbed Kai by the collar in rage.

"Where is she, then?" he demanded. "Where is Kagome?" Kai shoved Inuyasha off with enough force to knock the human on the ground.

"I told you, I don't know any Kagome!" Kai shouted back. Just then, the second stopped in the open doorway.

"I know what happened to Kagome," he informed darkly, "but you're not going to like it." Kai shifted attention between the two once.

"Where is she, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, worry in his voice and on his face. The monk adverted his eyes to the ground for a moment, but looked back to Inuyasha shortly after.

"She's with Naraku," Sango voiced lowly, showing herself from behind Miroku.

...x...

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin piped, tugging on one of Sesshomaru's sleeves. The dog youkai looked at the small child as she was beside him.

"Mn?"

"Who's the lady carved into the fountain?" she asked, looking at the yasha statue on the fountain. "She's very pretty."

Sesshomaru's voice was softer then.

"That," he started, "is the likeness of my mother." Rin looked to the fountain once more. "I never knew her," he lied.

...At Naraku's Castle...

Kagome's eyes were red as fire that afternoon on the sparring field. It took all of Kohaku's skill to avoid her blows. It was as though she were possessed by something -the way that she could move and glide. Her kimono flowed like silken waves in the wind as she made her quarterstaff passes. She made a wide sweep at her opponent, but it met naught but open air as Kohaku jumped backward. He sprang off of his foot and lunged at Kagome while she tried to bring back her staff. As she was in range, Kohaku pulled his blunt sparring sword and made a sweep of his own. It seemed to catch in mid-air before it could get to her, and before Kohaku could realize it, he was being pushed back by a red barrier.

Kohaku toppled into a cloud of dust, shock still marking his continence as he stared at the still, standing Kagome. She spun her staff twice and buried it into the ground. Her figure was blurred in the sun as the wind blew the sleeves of her kimono and haori. This couldn't possibly be the same Kagome.

"What has happened to our 'prisoner?'" a hiding Kagura thought lowly. She opened and closed her fan in nervous confusion. "She is not human..."

Kohaku couldn't help but think the same thing, and as Kagome came to him to assist him to his feet, mimicking what he had always done for her, he jumped to his feet and fled. Kagome was left in wonder, but from the way her mask was painted, she didn't seem to mind his leaving. Instead, she turned and pulled her staff from the ground. Spinning it twice, she walked away from the field, stopping just shy of the walkway near the castle.

"I'm going to the bathhouse now, Kagura," she called without looking to where the yasha was hiding. "No disturbances." Without awaiting a response, Kagome disappeared into the castle.

"_She's got a lot of nerve,"_ Kagura thought,_ "speaking to me like that..."_

Kagome stopped in her quarters first so she might get a change of clothing. She was not entirely surprised when she heard the door slide gently behind her. She was surprised, however, to see Kohaku standing in front of the closed portal.

"Kagome, what has happened to you?" he asked, subliminally afraid of what her answer might be. His question went unanswered for a few moments as Kagome retrieved a fresh kimono from a wooden chest in her room. She looked over her shoulder at him, her body moving slowly in the same direction so that she may fully face him.

"Nothing has happened to me, Kohaku," she said cooly. "I think you're worrying just a little too much." She smiled then, almost fooling the boy before her, but at the last moment -just as the boy opened the chamber door to leave -Kohaku realized it was not a real smile. He turned in the open doorway.

"Kagome," he said with pain, stepping back inside of the room. "Why are you lying to me?" Kagome's flame red eyes softened.

"Kohaku, you would not understand," she replied. Kagome brought the kimono against her chest, her silken sleeves sliding down her arms. A ring of purple scars revealed themselves on the back of her left wrist.

_Flashback_

_Naraku pulled Kagome's left arm from beneath the steaming water and kissed her wrist, the girl crying out in pain as that kiss became a bite. He held her tightly as she squirmed in pain, enjoying her endeavor as only a sadist could. He pulled out of it after a few moments, kissing the wound hungrily. Kagome struggled to catch her breath as he kissed her, parting her lips with his own and delivering her a taste of her own blood._

"_Let it be known," he whispered over her lips after pulling back a bit. Kagome was still trying to catch her breath. Naraku added after a pause, "that you are mine."_

_End Flashback_

Kohaku shook his head and slid the door closed behind him once more.

The seventeen-year-old walked to his only friend and reached to take her arm in his hands. Kagome jerked away from him quickly, dropping the kimono to the floor.

"No," Kohaku said in disbelief. "It's not true. It couldn't be true..."

"Kohaku..." Kagome trailed, but the other shook his head and let out a frustrated growl.

"He took you!" Kohaku whispered in disbelief. "Why did you let him, Kagome?" There was a small pause. "How could you let him?"

"I love him, Kohaku," Kagome answered solemnly. Kohaku's eyes watered.

"Are you still telling yourself that, Kagome?" he cried in a hushed voice. "He's blinding you," Kohaku added in his dismay.

"Once again, you have no idea what you speak of, Kohaku," Kagome accuse defensively.

"I'm very well aware of what I'm saying, Kagome!" he argued, raising his voice to the level of room speech. "Why don't you see that he doesn't love you?" Kohaku begged. "He never loved you. Not for a moment's time." Kagome bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"How would you know if he loves me or not?" she blurted, her heart pounding.

"Because I love you!" Kohaku admitted suddenly, loudly, "and he doesn't look at you the way someone in love would," he added lowly. Kagome's breath caught.

"Get out, Kohaku," Kagome ordered shakily after a pause. Kohaku shook his head and obeyed. When he slid the door closed behind him, Kagome fell on her knees and wept.

...In the wilderness...

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Yoshi?" Shippo asked shakily. The moon demon beside him stopped and stared into the blank air.

"This sucks," Yoshi said suddenly. He looked to Shippo. "There are energy signatures all over this area, and I can't find the right trail."

"Yeah, well I don't see anything. So whadda you want me to do about it?" Shippo complained. Yoshi thought for a moment.

"I want you to throw me straight into the air so I can see the surroundings better," he decided.

"You want me to do what!" Shippo exclaimed. Yoshi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, it's not that hard. Alright?" he tried. "Just use that demonic strength ya got and throw me. I don't weigh that much." Shippo panicked, but suddenly had an idea.

"There's a better way."

...x...

"Whoa, steady, Shippo!" Yoshi called as he tried to stand on the floating balloon Shippo transformed himself into.

"Look," Shippo complained, "just find the trail already! You're hurting my shoulder!" Yoshi let out a good-hearted chuckle and checked the energy signatures. He spotted a particularly bright path and smiled.

"I think I got it, Shippo!" he shouted with satisfaction.

"Alright!" Shippo called back, and poofed to his normal, lanky form. This left the two to experience a not so smooth landing on the ground twelve feet below.

...Author's Note below...

AN: Love, intrigue, passion, confusion, fishies, bottles, hair conditioner! What will happen next? I can't tell you! Leave your reviews after the beep!

xcx

¡BEEP!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All I own is a sketchbook, some pencils, and my imagination. Not Inuyasha. And Takahashi Rumiko says I cannot have him.

Chapter 12 Seven, not Nine

Kagome wasn't feeling well by the time she finally made it out to the bathhouse. Saying nothing to any of the workers, she went directly to her designated bathroom. She turned to get a handle on the door and began to slide it closed. As she did so, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waste and hold her tight. When the door clicked closed, Naraku was kissing her neck.

"My lord, I am ill," Kagome informed as Naraku held her more tightly against him. He let out a breath of a chuckle and slacked his hold on her a little. Kagome turned in his embrace to face her master. "And very strange things have been happening on the sparring field." Naraku's right hand drifted from her side to her stomach.

"No need to worry, Kagome," he cooed in assurance. His hand was warm against her. "I know what has been happening," he paused to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why have I been feeling so faint today?" she asked, bewildered. Naraku took her left hand in his right and placed it on her stomach, resting his hand on top.

"You can't tell, but I can," he half-smiled darkly as Kagome gave him a confused look. "You will feel much better in seven months' time."

"Seven months?" she voiced. "What's happening seven months from now?"

"In seven months," he began smoothly, "our child will be born." Kagome laughed at his joke.

"But we only did that yesterday," she smiled, "and it takes nine months for a baby to be born." She slid her hand from under Naraku's and rested it on his collar bone. She kissed him, still grinning from the prank.

"This is no human baby, Kagome," he informed sliding his arm around her waist once more. "This one is mine; part demon. It takes seven months for a child like this, not nine." Kagome started, realizing it was no joke.

"We're really going to have a child?" she asked. "You can tell already?"

"Yes," he answered with a grin. "You are, with no doubt, carrying my child."

Kagome nearly fainted.

Kohaku -listening at the door -felt his heart break in two.

...At Sesshomaru's castle...

"So, you've awaken at last."

"Sesshomaru..."

"I knew for some time you'd be slain for your petty love of humans."

"Drop it, would ya'!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly. _"Just why did you bring me here, Sesshomaru?"_

"Where is Naraku hiding?" the older of the two ordered through his soft tone.

"So that's it, is it?" Inuyasha asked with a grunt. "H'h, like I'd tell you." He paused. "Listen I don't need your help to get Kagome back, I'll do it myself!"

"I am not interested in helping you or that worthless girl," Sesshomaru corrected. "Naraku will pay for what he has done." _"No one kid naps Rin and lives to tell about it..."_ There were soft footsteps coming toward the room Inuyasha and Sesshomaru -engaged in conversation -stood in. They were so quiet, Inuyasha's human ears could not detect them -in fact Sesshomaru could just barely hear the soft padding.

"My lord," came Kaira's voice from the doorway. Sesshomaru very slowly adverted his attention to the servant girl. "There's someone approaching the castle."

"Is there..." Sesshomaru said quietly. He moved swiftly passed his servant to the door. Inuyasha looked upon the servant vacantly. Kaira nodded in respect and was off.

Inuyasha grunted, though could not mask his worry from himself.

...In The Wilderness...

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Shippo asked sullenly. "I don't ever remember coming this way before. Yoshi disregarded Shippo's statement silently. "Helllllllllllllloooooooo!" Shippo said impatiently.

"Think about it," Yoshi reasoned. "He wouldn't stay in the same place, would he?" The fox demon sighed.

"I guess you're right," he admitted, "but still...What makes you so certain this is the way?" Yoshi pulled aside a tree branch in his way and let go when he was on the other side. The whip-like leaves swatted an unprepared Shippo.

"Because," Yoshi began as Shippo hopped up in down in pain, "this signature we're following looks just like the one he left when he visited my neck of the woods." Shippo rubbed his face and ducked the branch to follow Yoshi. All was quiet until the young leader's stomach began to growl.

"Maybe we should go fishing a bit," Shippo suggested. "There has to be a stream somewhere around here."

"I don't need to eat fish," Yoshi insisted through his pride. "They're not important right now."

"Come on, everyone needs to eat! Fish are good for you, and-" but Yoshi was already far up the path. "Hey, c'mon! Wait up already!" The moon demon slowed but didn't stop. When Shippo caught up with him, He jumped into a nearby tree. "What in the heck are you doing!" _"Gosh, you're so weird!"_

"Just getting lunch!" he called down. There was fumbling and grunting, but soon, Yoshi re-emerged with two birds.

...x...

"Wow these are tasty!" Shippo exclaimed as he began scarfing his food down.

"Take it easy, would ya'!" Yoshi scorned. "And stop getting your food juice on my shirt." Shippo glared.

"I'm doing no such thing!"

"Yes you are!" Yoshi exclaimed, shoving the fox demon off the log they were sitting on. The younger hit the dirt with a thud. "Now stop it!"

...x...

"Do you think she's alright?" Shippo asked quietly. Yoshi threw dirt into the woodpile and turned to walk off.

There was a very long pause before Yoshi spoke.

"I suppose so," Yoshi said as he thought. Wind blew through his mother-of pearl locks as he thought about what he would say next. "Naraku values her, she's probably very much alive."

"Kagome was a good friend and a good person," Shippo said more to himself than Yoshi. "She didn't deserve this." Yoshi huffed. The marking on his near perfect continence was carved into resentment...or was it pain?

"Of course she does," he disagreed. "It wouldn't have gone this far if she didn't submit to the bastard." The levels of hidden pain were high in his words.

"Don't say that! Kagome would do no such thing of her own will!" Shippo shouted defensively. "Kagome knows Naraku. She would never help him! Not for anything!"

"That's not what I heard," Yoshi said calmly. "She's afraid. She doesn't want to suffer, no matter how much that simple sacrifice could help someone else. Humans..they are," he began softly, "only ever worried about themselves..."

"You're wrong, Kagome's different!" There was no answer from Yoshi. _"She's different!"_

...Back at Naraku's Castle...

"_Everything is coming together,"_ Naraku thought to himself. There was a faint knock on the door. "Enter," Naraku admitted in his normal tone.

"I am here to fulfill your orders, my lord," Kohaku informed as he sat, bowed, on his knees. Naraku was silent for a moment.

"I want you to find Kagura," Naraku declared. "See that she gets back here soon." _"Everything..."_

"Yes, master," Kohaku agreed and was off. Naraku half smiled as the door clicked closed.

"_Kagome..." _he trailed to himself. _"Soon your purpose will be fulfilled, and so will my needs of you. Your life is in my hands where I want it...Should I toy with you more, my love?"_ he half smiled through his sarcasm. _"Do you love me, my Kagome?" _another grin.

It was all so easily arranged...How much better could it have been? All his needs and desires accomplished, all he ever needed was the girl, and now, he had her. Through patience and planning he had what he required to become unstoppable.

"And I owe it all to you, My Kagome..." Naraku let out a breath of a chuckle. "I owe it all to you!"

The best part of it was he was beginning to think the poor fool actually _did_ love him...and all the while, that boy loved _her_...It was like having a cake and eating it, too.

"_But don't worry," _Naraku thought. _"Your credit is due soon."_

...Kohaku's journey...

"_How can I save you, Kagome?"_ Kohaku thought to himself as he walked along the forest path. It seemed that everything knew his mood today as the shifting clouds covered the sun._"What can I do now that you're have that...that **thing** growing inside you?"_ Tears dropped down his face. _"My only friend, my only anyone...There's no one left for me but you now..._

"_And still I'm here...Listening to him..Damn him...He took you away from me! I didn't come to his castle to follow him!...I came here_

"_...I came here for you..._

"_...To be with you!...It was for you." _more tears. _"I have to save you, Kagome._ _I have to save you from **him**. One way or the other, I will get you away from him...see a true smile on your face...like the one you used to wear." _Kohaku tore through the forest when he could no longer contain his streaming tears. He ran with no direction but that of the wind; following Kagura's unmistakable trail...

Leaves fell from the trees sliding along his arms and legs as he ran. His hair was flowing with them, entrapping them within black strands for a precious few seconds as he ran. The way they softly slid across his arms reminded him of Kagome's gentle touch, yet the leaves eluded him...left him...just like she did..._ "I want to make it, the way it used to be, before the day you and Inuyasha left us behind..."_

_Flashback_

"_Kohaku what is this on your arm?" Kagome said as she put her pack beside her._

"_Aw, it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about," Kohaku assured, but she very gently took his arm in one hand to get a better look. Kagome inspected it carefully. "Come on, Kagome," Kohaku grinned, "it's nothing, really!"_

"_We should really cover that so it doesn't get infected," she recommended. Kohaku started at her words and looked at the weeping wound as well. Dried blood stuck all around it. "Here," she began reaching into her pack, "I have some bandages left, and I can wrap it up for you." She smiled that beautiful smile. "You'll be all healed up in no time." Kohaku smiled back and nodded._

_xcx_

"_What's that stuff?" Kohaku asked as Kagome pulled out a bottle and cotton ball from her pack. Kagome looked up at Kohaku from where she sat beside him._

"_It's rubbing alcohol, it kills the germs that could cause the scratch to be infected," she said putting the cotton ball to the lip of the bottle. She turned the bottle and cotton ball upside down and right side up again. "This might sting a little," she warned as she held the cotton ball over the scratch._

"_I can handle it," Kohaku assured. Kagome dabbed the medicine over the wound. Kohaku sucked in air through his teeth. "Ahh..."_

"_I warned you," she smiled..._

_End Flashback _

"_Your smile,"_ Kohaku thought, _"means everything to me. I will see it returned!_

"_And if I can't save you," _he declared strongly in his mind. _"I'll find someone who can! I promise you Kagome!_ _I will do my best to see that you are happy!"_ The tears stopped, but Kohaku kept running. "I swear it! With everything I am Kagome!" he shouted suddenly, _"Please, you just have to let me!"_

End Chapter

AN: Okay, so this may be my last chapter for a while, so I want to get something clear. I know there are stories out there with way more reviews than mine, but it doesn't bother me. If they have 2000+ reviews, I'm happy for them. I'm just glad thatI don't need so many to know when my writings are appreciated. I would like to thank you all. My readers who've been with me from the beginning andthe ones who are just joining in. You guys are the one of the greatest parts of being a writer, and where it would be nice to have 1,000 of you, 25 or so is still way cool. Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: What is this? The thirteenth time I've had to tell you I don't own the cute little puppy person? I don't own Inuyasha! Now read my menacing words!

Author's note before reading: I'm trying to be true to the story here, and it's not exactly my cup of tea, but Takahashi Rumiko wrote out Sesshomaru to be in love with Kagura. It's true! If you get far enough into the manga or series (jap with eng subtitles), you'll see it for yourself, and while it does give me the creeps, my first priority is to not betray Takahashi-san's story.

Chapter 13 A Love in Shadow and Wind

"Sesshomaru, I wanted to warn you of something," the yasha greeted as Kaira left the two alone. Sesshomaru glanced around and walked off.

"Not here, follow me," he instructed. The cloaked demoness obeyed. The two walked swiftly outside of the castle, past the overgrown garden, and into small quarters enclosed inside of a barrier. Within the smallish building was very little. A fire pit and kettle, a sake set and bottles... it wasn't much at all, but for these two...

The yasha dropped her hood and hugged Sesshomaru around the neck. The inu-demon closed his eyes, encircling her waste with his right arm. Most of his left arm had regenerated, but his left hand was still lacking, and thus he did not use this arm still. Though, it would not appear the yasha in his arms cared. She let out a faint sigh and pulled back.

"Sesshomaru," she voiced in a concerned matter. "I must tell you this now-"

"Where have you been all this time?" Sesshomaru interrupted smoothly. "I was wondering if I, too, threatened your freedom." Kagura averted her eyes.

"Never," she assured. "It is hard to get by Naraku. When he was dead...it was easy to come and go, but since his resurrection..."

"It is unimportant," Sesshomaru interrupted once more. "What is your concern?"

"Naraku plans on using Kagome to create something much like the Shikon no tama," Kagura said in a hushed voice. "But there's worse news. It seems that Kagome is with child for him."

"So a quarter demon child is to be born for Naraku?" he paused. "What danger is there in that?"

"It is no quarter-demon child," Kagura informed. "He expelled Onigumo just before the child was conceived." She shook her head and looked Sesshomaru full in the eyes. "You and I should know better than anyone how dangerous a half-breed can be."

"Even so," Sesshomaru began, "how would Kagome be able to make a sacred gem without being pure?"

"I overheard something about the Shikon's twin, a jewel born of complete darkness." Sesshomaru looked upon her blankly. "There must be something you can do to stop it, Sesshomaru." He puzzled silently.

"I'll have Kai look into this," he said with a tinge of resent. "He seems to know a bit too much about enchanted artifacts."

"Can you trust him?"

"Kai would never do anything to cross me," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly. Kagura pulled her cloak up once more.

"I should depart before I am missed," Kagura said lowly. As she turned away, Sesshomaru caught her by the shoulder and pulled her tightly against him. Kagura's eyes went soft and they kissed.

...At Naraku's Castle...

Kagome fell to her knees in her chamber from fatigue. At that moment, Naraku rushed in, kneeling at her side to help her up. She leaned against the cradle of his arm.

"_My lord, please,"_ she thought, _"say what he told me wasn't true." _She looked to Naraku's eyes, an unknown warmth burned deep inside of them. _"Which side of the story is fact? Do you love me?"_

"Kagome," Naraku began as the tired girl collapsed against his chest. "I wish I could make this easier for you."

"_You can, Naraku-sama, just say that-"_

"I love you, my Kagome," he said, interrupting her trailing thoughts. "I want it to be your choice to stay here." He tilted Kagome's chin upward with his index finger. "You are my prisoner no longer."

"Naraku-sama, I..." Kagome trailed. "...you are releasing me?" Kagome felt faint again, and fell back against Naraku's chest. Her liege pulled his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against the top of her hair.

"If it is what you desire, my Kagome," he cooed. Kagome felt a burning within the depths of her heart and stomach, it was a painful feeling however relieving. She began to cry. "No, my love, this is no place to shed your tears." She pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders. He was smiling very gently at her.

"I can't go, my lord," she sniffled. Naraku ran a hand along her cheek, catching tears on the backs of his fingers. "This is my place." She went to lay her head against his chest again, but he bent a little to stop her. Her eyes caught his, and she was still. Naraku stood straighter then, and her eyes followed his.

"I had hoped," he said leaning closer to her, his lips barely grazing her own, "you would make that decision." Kagome's breath caught as his lips pressed against hers. No matter how many times she had experienced it, Naraku's kisses were always catching her off guard with their odd mix of softness and firmness, gentleness and violence. This kiss -above all -made her heart jump twice. There was something entangled within it. Something that replaced the normal emotion underlying the meaning. For the first time, as Naraku held her flat against him, she felt his heart jump as well.

...In The Wilderness...

"Get down, runt!" Yoshi whispered harshly, jerking Shippo under the cover of the bush. Shippo began to object, but Yoshi shushed him, holding a hand against the demon's mouth. "This isn't right. Naraku wouldn't live in a place like this." Shippo shoved Yoshi's hand of his face and peeked through the leaves at the strangely built castle.

"No, definitely not his taste," Shippo surmised. Suddenly, Shippo's eyes went wide and he glared at Yoshi. "You mean we've been following the wrong-"

"Shh!" Yoshi demanded, cupping his hand in front of Shippo's mouth once more. "Someone's coming this way," he whispered. A tall, slender figure with long, braided hair emerged from the castle. His graceful stride gave off an heir of nobility, but his garments said otherwise. He was a servant, and he was coming directly toward them. "Don't move," Yoshi instructed, keeping his hand where it was.

Kai stopped a few meters from the brush where the two other youkai hid. Yoshi was casting a sort of masking spell that kept their scent from slipping into the air.

"Seizaburou!" Kai called in almost a whisper. "Seizaburou!" He looked about, but didn't seem to see the girl he was calling. Yoshi did. The neko-yasha crept behind Kai, flowers laden in her hair, and threw her arms about his neck. Kai laughed as he spun her in front of him, drawing her closely as their eyes met into a warm embrace. "Seizaburou," he paused, sighing in the last few syllables, his eyes smiled, "I have missed you so." She smiled upon him, her elf-like ears perking to his words.

"Kai-sama," she laughed. "How much longer will my lord continue with this game?" Kai grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"_Great,"_ Yoshi thought, _"guess I'm going to have to sit through a show now..."_

"I'm serious, Kai-sama."

"Don't call me that, Seizaburou," he requested lowly. "You know I don't like when you're serious about it."

"What happened to the great Kai, lord of the southern lands?" she whispered.

"He's still here," Kai answered. He smiled then, very softly. "And for you, Seizaburou, he will remain." His lips were suddenly close to hers, he let out a breath and kissed her. Seizaborou, his love with the trailing black hair and the enchanting laughter...

"Kai-chan, my Kai," she smiled as they pulled a short distance away. She leaned in and kissed him again, allowing her fingers to slide against the binding of his hair. She pulled the working loose, felt the silken strands slide against the length of her arm... "No kingdom will outweigh your heart." Kai smiled down at her.

"Let's go now, Seizaburou," he breathed, "before I am seen with you. My cousin waits for us." He pulled out of the embrace, but still held her right hand fondly. "It will be safer for us there." The two neko approached the bush where Shippo and Yoshi hid. Yoshi shoved Shippo to the ground and ducked. The two leopards passed by without noticing the scuffle, content with each-other's company.

...Kohaku's Journey...

"Is this the place?" Kohaku thought aloud as he gazed at the great stone structure. _"There's something not right about it." _He hid behind a tree as someone walked out into the courtyard. Her long black hair caught in the wind, and Kohaku recognized her. _"Could it be..."_ Kohaku's mouth curved into a perfectly sad figure. "San...go..." he whispered, tears streaking down his face. Suddenly his memory rushed back to him as it often did. The memories that were stolen from him by Naraku...one by one they returned. _"Is this a dream? Are you real?"_

Shippo and Yoshi spotted the boy from their own hiding place. Shippo nudged Yoshi.

"That's Kohaku," he informed. Yoshi's eyes narrowed on the youth.

"Kohaku..." he repeated. "I've heard that name before." They narrowed slightly more. "Yes," he affirmed, his eyes widening a bit, "one of Naraku's men." Kohaku moved from his hiding place, his unconscious thoughts directing him toward his sister.

"Sango," he whispered to himself, "I'm here." Yoshi saw the boy stir.

"He's going to attack her," he surmised, shifting to a pounce. Shippo noticed too late.

"Yoshi! Don't!" he shouted seconds too late. Yoshi intercepted Kohaku, striking him to the ground. In the courtyard, Sango heard the rambling and shot her attention in that direction. She didn't know who the victim was, but she knew he was human. She sprang toward it, hurling her hiraikotsu forward at the demon attacker. It struck Yoshi violently in the ribs, and the hell demon hit the earth with a low thud. Sango reached the boy in a few more strides.

"Are you," she paused with a gasp, "alright?" She fell to her knees at his side. "Kohaku?" The boy looked up at her.

"Sango," he said, tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. Please," he began softly, then shouted, "please won't you kill me!" Sango started, tears pouring from her own eyes.

"Kohaku," she cried for a moment. She stifled her tears and looked to Yoshi. "You monster! I'll kill you!" Unsheathing her blade, she pounced at him, but Shippo intervened.

"Sango, stop!" he shouted, jumping a far distance to position himself between Sango and Yoshi. Her blade came a hairline short of Shippo's nose.

"Shippo?" she asked, barely able to recognize his now adult body. "Just why are you protecting him? You saw him attack my brother!" Yoshi stood.

"Brother?" he asked. "So you work for Naraku, too!" he accused. Sango's eyes widened. "Is this where he is!"

"Calm yourself, Yoshi," Shippo advised. Yoshi pushed him aside, stepping closer to Sango.

"Outa my way, runt!" he demanded. He glared at Sango. "Answer me, wretch!" Sango sheathed her blade.

"No and no," she allowed. "Naraku is my enemy," she turned and bent by Kohaku, "and my brother was his prisoner." Yoshi looked down at the siblings with no pity.

"Then he can take me to Naraku," he told more than figured. Sango looked down to her brother, then back up to Yoshi.

"I don't trust you!" she shouted. Yoshi's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, but you trust _him_?" he asked. "Brother of yours, he may be, but he murdered you twice," he paused, sizing up Sango's wide-eyed reaction, "in cold blood." Sango grimaced.

"Shut-"

"What makes you think he won't do it again?" he questioned. "What makes you think he can break Naraku's grip?" he shouted. Sango gritted her teeth. "Just let him lead me to Naraku's castle."

Author's Note: That was Chapter 13! Kai has a lover! Oh my! How exciting! Who is she! What did she mean by lord of the south lands! Why am I speaking in exclamations! Leave your reviews! Good-Bye! I love you all! SERIOUSLY!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...wait, hold on a second...(runs to field where two people are fighting, one of the fighters falls defeated)...Flawless Victory...(Holds hand over loser)...Your soul is mine! (Runs back over) Ah, ok, now that that's settled...Enjoy!

Chapter 14 All of your Stars have Fallen

"Kohaku, I have heard many things about you," Yoshi said as the group was shocked into silence. The boy stood, nearly matching Shippo's height. "Do you want that to be the way you're remembered? Some heartless, mindless crony?" Kohaku lunged forward only slightly toward Yoshi.

"You're wrong!" he shouted. "I have a heart!" Yoshi tilted his head, sizing up the young boy.

"Well, then, prove it," Yoshi challenged. "Lead me to Naraku's castle and help me save one of your own!"

"...What good would it do?" Kohaku asked. "Naraku proved once that he can't be retained." He looked in the direction from whence he came. "All this time, I haven't even _seen_ Hakadoshi."

"I don't know what good it would do, Kohaku," Yoshi answered truthfully, "but there's a girl whose soul I personally put on the table. I did it without thinking about her at all." Shippo and Sango looked at the other two with the same look of suspense. "Since it was I who harmed her, it is my job to see that he does not." Kohaku looked back upon Yoshi.

"Kagome...?" he breathed. Anger filled him when Yoshi made silence his answer. "You bastard!" he screamed. "I'll kill you!" The youth lunged at Yoshi, bringing his scythe before him. As he ran, a passing butterfly found its way beneath Kohaku's boot. Kohaku was too focused to think about it as he drew his weapon into a strike against Yoshi. The blade stuck deep within the sheath of Yoshi's ribs, for he made no move to dodge. Letting out a small cry of pain, Yoshi placed a firm hand on Kohaku.

"I know my decision was hasty," he forced on raspy voice, "so I cannot let myself sit idly by...I can't," he paused, "let you kill me!" he shouted; with the last word, he threw Kohaku off of him. The boy hit the ground hard, in shock. "This weapon," he said as he brought his hand to the grip. He began, with much effort, to pull the submersed blade from his skin, "I didn't think it could," the blade began to slid out then, crimson streams poured from the wound, "harm me." With one final jerk, and a cry of pain, Yoshi pulled the blade free. Blood pooled in final spurts as the bloodied tip made its appearance in open air. "Nothing of malice can cut me." He fell to a knee. Sango started, running to Yoshi. Shippo remained where he was, watching patiently.

"Don't move," Sango instructed, putting a hand on Yoshi's shoulder. Yoshi looked her full in the eyes then, his red irises full of compassion.

"I am fine," he assured. Sango's eyes went wide as Yoshi looked back to his ribs and pulled the fabric of his kimono outward. With one last cry of pain, the blood began to disappear from the cloth, and within, the wound started to close up. Through the tear in the now-clean kimono, all could see the skin of Yoshi's ribs bore no trace of the attack. The blood that fell to the ground was also dissipating. The grass began to grow as it seeped into the ground, and the little butterfly caught in the middle of the attack was alive once more. Yoshi stood then, as the insect tested its wings and began to fly.

"It would seem you put more than hate into that weapon to use against me," he surmised. "Tell me then, Kohaku. Was it love?" The boy's eyes narrowed.

"It was," he admitted through his anger, "though it does no good to keep." A tear streaked down his face. "Tell me, Yoshi, do you have any idea what its like to see all of your stars fall!" he demanded. The other was silent.

"So you have seen all of your stars fall?" Yoshi nearly mocked. "Have you heard them hit the ground as well?" he interrogated. "You know nothing of pain! Not until you have heard the sound a star makes when it has truly fallen! The wailing of pain and grinding of teeth! You know not what pain is until you have felt the star strike the ground! Felt as it did, and know that there is nothing more you can do!

"But there is something you can do, Kohaku!" he assured. "Catch your stars now so that you will not have to hear them fall!" Kohaku started. "A shattered star is an unsolvable puzzle."

...At Naraku's Castle...

Kagome rested against Naraku within the quiet of the castle courtyard. Her liege absently ran fingers through her smooth tresses. Deep within him he felt the need to keep her with him.

"_Onigumo," _he thought, _"Still worthless as ever. I've only re-collected you this morning, and already you're compelling me to this woman." _Kagome stirred against him; he took a liking to her doing that. She was so warm against him. _"Hmmm...I guess I'll just have to rid myself of you again when the time comes, then, now won't I?" _He stroked her wrist, looking at the strategic scar he left to mark her.

"Naraku," Kagome breathed in her sleep. In her dreams she fought with battling notions. "Naraku-sama, there is..." Naraku looked upon her, intrigued.

"There is what, my Kagome?" he asked gently. She nuzzled closer next to him.

"Am I going to die?" she asked without knowing.

Naraku didn't answer.

...Inside the Southern Lands...

There was due celebration when Kai reached his home in the Southern lands. It was the first time he'd returned in over seven years. Seizaburou hugged his arm tightly as they walked the corridors of the still standing castle. Once a proud monument of power, it stood only for his people's sake. Sesshomaru's "treaty" stripped it of any real power. Nonetheless, Kai was still treated as Kai-sama. Lord of the Southern Lands.

"Buntaro," Kai greeted as his cousin came forward, sporting the coy grin his people were famous for.

"Kai," Buntaro returned, opening his arms to receive the friendly hug from his kin and liege. "Seizaburou found you just fine, didn't she?" Kai drew back, looking to Seizaburou expectantly. She came to him on cue, accepting his found embrace.

"Thank you for sending her, cousin," he said, holding her tightly. "I couldn't have asked for anything greater." The few members of Kai's extended family and the many soldiers of his vast army let out a cheer.

"Well, it is time for our lord to stop scrubbing floors and start making some heirs!" Another cheer from the ambitious crowd. Seizaburou blushed as Kai laughed. He looked at her and planted a kiss on her un-expecting lips. As she got over the initial shock, she closed her eyes and pulled her arms around his neck. Whistles and hoots resounded in the main hall of the castle. Kai looked about, grinning from ear to ear after the kiss was complete.

"Break out the game and good sake! Call upon the musicians and dancers!" he shouted. "Today is due for celebration! My kingdom shall feast this night!" A roar of approval resounded throughout the building.

"Shall our lord do some celebrating of his own!" a voice from the crowd jeered. The room erupted in laughter. Kai looked in the direction it came from.

"That is for me to know my friend," he shouted, still smiling. Still more laughter. Seizaburou turned red as a cherry as Kai swung in for another public kiss. Needless to say, everyone approved.

...x...

The hall was livid with good cheer as the people of Kai's kingdom ate and drank their fill. Dancers and musicians performed in the open spaces in the dimming torchlight of the hall. Kai avoided sitting on the throne of the room the entire night, so no one knew for sure if he was there or not. He was, smiling and dancing with Seizaburou as the music grew softer and slower. He leaned into her ear.

"Shall we slip out?" he breathed. Seizaburou shivered, grinning.

"Kai-chan, you really must have missed me," she laughed. He tightened his arms around her, leaning over her shoulder.

"More than you could possibly know," Kai assured. Seizaburou returned the embrace.

"Let's go then," she whispered under the music. Kai led her away. Through the corridors only he knew, he guided her to his living space. It was quite large, with silken pillows and drapes, all in elaborate golds and violets. He laid her down atop a massive pile of the soft cushions, his fingertips just barely sliding the length of her arm. He moved to lay as well, but Seizaburou stopped him.

"Kai, are you going to remain here after this, or will you depart?" she asked. Kai sat beside her on the cushions, holding her left hand between his palms.

"You know that I cannot stay," he answered with some degree of regret in his voice. "I cannot risk the suspicion I would acquire from Sesshomaru." Seizaburou grimaced, adverting her gaze away from Kai.

"Sesshomaru," she hissed. "Why won't you just end him?" She looked back up to Kai, still angry. "He's humiliating you, Kai. He's humiliating your sister, and he's-"

"Humiliating you, precious?" Kai interrupted. Seizaburou shook her head, her expression becoming a sad one.

"No, my all, my Kai," she moused. "He is keeping you from me." Kai leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Nothing and no one could ever keep me away from you," he assured, "and I am sorry I've been absent so long." Seizaburou sat up.

"No, Kai," she argued, "he is. For seven years, he has," she said sadly, leaning into him. Kai drew his arms about her.

"Then let me make it up to you," he requested softly.

"My lord, my liege, my love," she voiced into his chest. "The only thing you could do for this is end him." Kai stroked her hair.

"I cannot do that, Seizaburou," he apologized. "With Sesshomaru gone, his borders would become chaotic. There will be more war. I'd be putting you in danger." _"And Rin,"_ he thought to himself, _"could she really withstand his death?"_

"I am not afraid," she declared. "As long as I could be with you."

"I am with you now," he responded. "So let us stop this discussion and seize the moment. There may not be a tomorrow." Seizaburou kissed him gently, still trying to stop the tears...

...At Sesshomaru's Castle...

"Kai-chan?" Rin voiced lowly as she opened the servant's chamber door. It was empty. Silently, the girl wondered whatever happened to him. She hadn't seen him since early that morning, and it was odd for Kai to just go off without saying anything. She pouted and closed the door behind her. There was nowhere for her to be right now, as Sesshomaru was in bad humor with Inuyasha.

...x...

Sango told Miroku everything that transpired outside the castle courtyards earlier that day. About Yoshi and Kohaku and seeing Shippo again. The monk thought to himself.

"So Kohaku is leading this Yoshi to Naraku's castle? Why didn't you follow?" he asked.

"Yoshi wouldn't allow it," she answered. "Said something about coming back when the time was right."

"And Inuyasha," Miroku began, "Have you told him yet?" Sango shook her head.

"Kohaku said it would be best not to, but I'm not sure of his reason," Sango was suddenly sad then. "Kohaku...will he ever be alright?" She began to cry then as Miroku encircled her in his arms.

"Everything will be fine," he reassured. "If Kohaku had that much control, Naraku's influence must be get-ting weaker." Sango tightened her hold on Miroku.

"I hope that's true..."

...Author's Note Below...

AN: So...Seizaburou wants Kai to kill Sesshomaru, but Kai doesn't seem to want to, Kohaku is leading Yoshi to Naraku, Rin is looking for Kai and is sad about his absence, and Inuyasha isn't allowed to know what's going on? Hmmm...so many plot devices...Review peoples! Love ya'!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only claim my family, the junk cluttering my room, and my boyfriend who is currently an ocean away. None of that covers Inuyasha. (Though it does cover this really awesome year's supply of Inuyasha calendars...1...)

Chapter 15 How Young and Innocent you Were!

...Kohaku's Journey...

"I can take you no further than this, Yoshi," Kohaku said through clenched teeth. "The castle is just ahead. Straight in front of you. Follow in a few days." Kohaku stormed off, following quickly behind Kagura's image.

"You sure you want to do this, Shippo?" Yoshi asked as the boy was out of sight. "You could just turn around now." Shippo shook his head.

"No way!" he declared strongly, "If Kagome's in there, I won't be discouraged!"

"Strong spirit for such a tiny runt," Yoshi muttered under his breath.

"Why are you always calling me that?" Shippo shouted. "I'm not a runt!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are!"

"Are Not!" The two growled at one another, grinding their foreheads together.

"Who's making all that noise!" called a female voice from somewhere nearby. The notes struck a chord in Shippo's memory. Though he couldn't quite place where.

From nowhere, a girl jumped into view. She wore red-black armor and had her hair pulled into pigtails with red holders. She was about to scold the two of them, but recognized them both.

"Yoshi!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms about his neck and jumping un and down giddily. "It's been so long!" Yoshi choked.

"Get offa me, wouldja!" Yoshi protested. She did, looking upon Shippo and blushing.

"Ship...po.." she smiled. The fox demon turned a bright shade of red.

"Do I kn-know you?" he asked. The young girl laughed.

"Surely you remember me!" she insisted. Shippo shook his head.

"No, can't say that I do," he responded, scratching his scalp. The girl's expression went sour.

"You can't be serious," she said through gritted teeth. "You honestly can't recall the last living member of the thunder demon tribe?" she shouted. Shippo fell over backward.

...At Sesshomaru's Castle...

"Kai-dono!" Rin exclaimed, finding the neko-youkai in his bed early the next morning. He turned over in his sleep, pulling a pillow over his head. Kaira passed by then, catching an over ambitious Rin as she tried to run to her twin brother.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," Kaira said lowly, carrying Rin out of the room and closing the door with her foot. "Let's let him sleep, he's tired." Rin looked up at Kaira.

"Where was Kai yesterday and last night?" Rin asked Kaira. The handmaid put her charge down.

"He went home to visit," she answered. "Hadn't been there in seven years. I'm going, too, later this afternoon after I catch up on his chores for him. Until he wakes up, anyway." Rin looked at Kai's closed door.

"Before you start working," Rin requested, "will you come with me to my garden. The cherry blossoms are beginning to fall. Kai used to always dance in the petals with me." Kaira thought a while.

"I've got an idea."

...x...

Kai's nose tickled. He rubbed at it absently in his sleep only for the side of his hand to be met by a sharp stinger.

"Ow!" he shouted, bringing himself from sleep. A sakura blossom drifted in front of his face as he looked up from his ouching hand. Further out, Kaira and Rin ran about, trying to catch as many blossoms as they could in Kaira's apron. Rin stole a backward glance and saw Kai awake. Her entire face brightened and she ran toward him, tackling him against the tree.

"Kai-chan!" she shouted as his back hit the bark.

"That's a lot better than a honey bee," Kai said half-asleep. He let out his silent cat's yawn. "But must you screech?" Kaira laughed from her place, walking toward them.

"Too much sake, brother?" she jeered. Kai held his index finger and thumb close together.

"Just a little," he mouthed as Rin squiggled against him. Kaira smiled and looked to the castle.

"I'll catch up on your chores a bit, Kai," Kaira offered. "Just come in and tell me when Rin's had enough of your out-all-night butt." Kai yawned again, not answering. His sister smiled. "See you Rin."

"Ok, Kaira, thanks!" Kai groaned at her sudden shout. "Oops," Rin whispered. "Sorry, Kai." The leopard youkai leaned against the tree.

"How did I get here?" Kai asked, letting his eyelids close. Rin shook him a little.

"No, no, Kai," Rin whispered. "Stay awake."

"I'm up, I'm up," Kai responded, his eyes opening a little. He yawned yet again.

"Kaira carried you out here this morning; it's a past midday now," Rin informed. Kai nodded, letting his eyelids drop again.

"That's nice," he yawned. Rin punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder. "Ow!" Kai complained, completely opening his eyes and looking at the eleven-year-old. "That hurt you little thing!" he smiled. Rin grinned.

"Kai-chan, you must stay awake," she informed. "That way, we can play in the garden for a little while before Sesshomaru-sama comes back." Kai slumped against the tree again, this time without letting his eyelids droop.

"Sesshomaru-sama, eh?" he replied. "What's Ol' Fluffy want this time?" Rin laughed. Ol' Fluffy was Kai and Rin's secret nickname for lord Sesshomaru.

"I'm not sure, but get up, Kai-chan!" she begged. Kai put his hands on either side of her waist, lifting her as he stood. When he had risen completely to his feet, he walked a few paces from the tree, still carrying Rin in front of him. He stopped, letting Rin on her feet, his hands still on her waist. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" Rin asked. Kai smiled.

"This!" he answered, lifting the girl again and spinning her in fast circles. Rin kept her hands on Kai's arms, squeezing his biceps as he spun her one way to the next; giggling like a fiend. Kai let her down and the dizzy girl toppled to the ground in a fit of laughter. She looked to the servant who also fell to sit on the ground. Sakura blossoms fell all around the pair as they laughed.

"That was fun!" Rin smiled. "Rin liked that!" Kai gave her a comical look. "I'm only playing, Kai-chan!" she smiled.

...x...

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. "How long!" The woman looked away.

"Three weeks," she said shyly. Miroku was stunned into silence, leaving his wife in worry. Miroku shook his head.

"This is unforgivable; why hadn't you told me sooner?" he asked. Sango blushed.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up..." she trailed. Miroku beamed.

"This is wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be a father!" he shouted in glee.

"So you told him about your blood not coming," Kaira interrupted from the door. "I'm so glad he knows."

"Kaira," Miroku acknowledged, "I see you're responsible for her finally telling me."

"Me?" she paused. "Of course not. Although, I was the first to notice." Sango looked to the servant.

"I never even told you," Sango declared.

"It's hard to hide these things from a demon," Kaira beamed, "I've known longer than you."

...x...

Kai entered the library where Sesshomaru stood in wait for him. Needless to say, the inu-taiyoukai wasn't happy with Kai's late disappearance. His emotions were masked as they always were, however, and he waited within his silent coldness for Kai to close the door.

"You sent for me?" Kai opened. Sesshomaru paused for a while.

"Where were you yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked in his icy tone. Kai's demeanor held no change.

"I went home for a while," Kai answered promptly. "Had some loose ends to tie up."

"Shouldn't their lord take care of that?" he asked. Kai choked back the impulse to say what he kept to himself inside of Sesshomaru's palace for so long. Sesshomaru knew that Kai lead the army, that he was warlord, but Kai was ruler, too.

"Can't expect someone in that position take care of my business, now can I?" Kai nearly hissed. "What is your job for me, Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

"I want you to look into an artifact for me," Sesshomaru answered, ignoring Kai's sarcastic way of saying 'sama.' "It's something of a negative Shikon no Tama," he continued. "Made of complete malice."

"Nothing like that exists," Kai countered. "There are a few artifacts that manipulate the mind into darkness, but none of them have the same properties as the jewel of four souls."

"Are you certain?"

"I am. In all my studies, I've found nothing like what you're speaking of." Sesshomaru began to leave the library, he paused next to Kai, the whites of his eyes turning red.

"Look into it anyway."

...Naraku's Castle...

"Kohaku, have you learned anything of Kagura's whereabouts," Naraku asked within the council. Kagome was sitting beside him, her sash was a bit loose to make room for her growing stomach. Kohaku tried to ignore it and nodded.

"She went to Sesshomaru's castle," he answered simply. "She even managed to get inside and have a personal council with him." Kohaku paused, looking down at his hands as they rested on his knees. "Although, I have no idea how she managed that."

"It's very easy," Kagome said with no expression. Her eyes were deep red in the irises. Kohaku knew this without looking. "Sesshomaru is in love with her."

Naraku grinned.

"That is likely," Kohaku surmised. "What should we do about it?" Naraku's grin grew wider.

"I will take care of it," Naraku replied.

...xX...A few days later...Xx...

Kohaku peered around the corner at the woman he spent so much time with. He was sad, to say the very least, because he knew that deep down there was nothing he could do to end Naraku. There was nothing he could do to make the child within Kagome stop growing. It didn't stop him from wanting it to happen. At night he would try to think of ways, but they would all just end up hurting Kagome and getting himself killed. That wouldn't do -he had to be there for her. It was the least he could do.

"What are you doing?" whispered a voice from behind him. Kohaku turned sharply to greet the speaker, weapon already drawn, but he saw no one there. "Up here." The boy looked up the near-standing wall where the tree branches would overhang. Sure enough, a pair of rusty crimson eyes met him.

"So, you made it past the barrier just fine," Kohaku greeted coldly. The other yawned in response as though he were bored with the castle defenses already.

"No earthly barrier can deny me entry," Yoshi responded. He looked where Kohaku had been spying. "So, that's Kagome, I take it," he surmised. No clear expression was made apparent in his voice. "Naraku certainly wastes no time."

"Yeah, and it's all your fault," Kohaku accused. Yoshi chose to ignore the statement, but it still hurt to some small degree.

"There's nothing I can do about the pregnancy," Yoshi said to Kohaku. "The kid didn't do anything, and I can see he has an important role to play later." Kohaku couldn't imagine anything that _creature_ could accomplish other than misery.

"Oh, so now you have _morals_," Kohaku nearly spat. "Don't try to dazzle me with your hypocrisy."

"Everybody's a critic," Yoshi huffed under his breath. "It matters not what you think of me, Kohaku. Now be quiet so that I may observe."

...xXx...

"Kagome," Naraku greeted from the shadows. He spooked the woman with his sudden, though quiet call. She shivered, but managed to smile.

"Naraku-sama," she returned, nodding courtly. "Is everything to your liking today?" Naraku let out a breath of a laugh, his sarcastic-looking smile lingering on his face.

"Speaking to me as a servant, my Kagome?" he observed, bemused. "Why so?" The woman put her hands on her growing belly.

"I just," she started, "I just wanted to know if you were having a good day so far." The question was odd to Naraku to say the least. This human tenderness of Kagome's sometimes annoyed him...but not presently. His smile remained, and it made him look like he was working on some plot in his mind, though he was not.

"A good day, Kagome-chan?" he asked in return, his expression reverting to its normal, vacant self. "It seems that everything has been in its place, if that's what you are asking."

"But does it please you?" she pressed. Naraku's sarcastic smile returned, and he turned and walked toward the castle. Kagome followed him instinctively.

The two came upon Kagome's quarters, the latter closing the door behind herself. When she turned around to face Naraku, he was no longer standing there. She looked about, bewildered. When she stole a glance to her right, Naraku was there, already wrapping his arms about her waist. She let out a surprised noise as he leaned in, kissing her neck. She calmed herself, though she could not control her breathing.

"This pleases me," he whispered before kissing her neck once more, twice more; thrice more, working his way down her collarbone. His hands loosened her kimono as he worked to expose the bare skin of her shoulder. His lips felt, with hunger and lust, the small raised scars where her collarbone met her shoulder. His arms tightened about her as he whispered, "and this." Another kiss atop the scars, "and this." There was a pause. Naraku could feel Kagome's heart racing when he bit into her, could hear her scream when he tore through her skin. Her blood filled his mouth, still as sweet as the first time...

_...Naraku secluded himself in his chambers that day, knowing full well that Kagome would probably come looking for him if she didn't see him after her sparing session with Kohaku. Of course, it wouldn't appear that she were seeking him, because she didn't want anyone knowing what was going on. She didn't want it known because she thought it was some kind of secret. Of course, it was a secret, but she seemed to forget Naraku's ability to brainwash._

_All of the human girl's precautions and quirks pleased Naraku. Or was it that they amused him? Sometimes he wasn't sure himself._

_That was not the point. The point was that Naraku was avoiding her and he knew full well that Kagome would never dare enter his chambers because she was afraid of the signals it could send. Naraku was glad for this, since today he was struggling with his human desires toward her. Onigumo was really becoming a nuisance..._

_Naraku was snapped out of his trance_ _by a tapping on his window. Aggravated, he slid the window open, only to see Kagome standing there. She was wearing those scraps of cloth she called a school uniform again. Honestly, what was the point of that skirt-thing? She may as well run around nude from the waist down! Now there was a thought he wished he hadn't put into his own mind, though it was too late to stop his roaming eyes. That's when he realized she was blushing. Had he been staring at her all this time? He blinked._

"_What troubles you, my Kagome?" he asked, his voice not giving an inkling away about the lust building up in his system. The girl looked around before answering._

"_Promise to not get upset?" she asked mousily. _

"_That request is childish," Naraku responded, his eyes narrowing. Kagome blushed out of embarrassment. _

"_Nevermind," she blurted, and went to walk off. Before she was too far away from the wall, Naraku caught her with a tentacle. Wrapping it twice about her arm, he tugged at her just hard enough to make her turn around._

"_Tell me why you came," he ordered cooly._

"_Well," Kagome opened, "you see, today is my birthday," she finally allowed. "I'm 16 today." 16? Why was that age so enticing all of a sudden?_

"_So, what is your request?" he angled._

"_Well, this is the part I didn't want you to get upset about," she answered, rolling down her sock to expose a bandaged leg. "You see, when I was sparring, I dodged the wrong way, and Kohaku cut me pretty deep." _

"_Hmm," Naraku thought. "Why would that upset me?" Kagome peeled back the bandage so he could see the wound._

"_Because it was yesterday," she said, feeling guilty that she'd hidden it from him. She was right to assume it would upset him, but he didn't show it._

"_You sparred with a bad leg today?" he angled once more. The girl nodded. "Perhaps I should leave your leg that way, my Kagome, instead of punishing you for keeping things from me."_

"_Oh, but I'm sorry, m'lord!" she apologized. "It's my birthday, won't you please heal it? I can feel it all the way in my hip." Naraku couldn't help but let dirty thoughts go through his mind after that statement._

"_Come in, then," he allowed, desire building up within him. Three extra tentacles stretched out from behind his shoulders as he reached out and pulled her gently in through the window. He laid her gently on his bedding, his tentacles retracting back into his body as Kagome was situated. He placed his hand over her wound, allowing the healing to radiate through her injury._

"_Thank-you, Naraku-sama," she said gratefully as he removed his hand to reveal a perfectly healed leg. She sat up and waited for him to stand. When he did, so, too, did she. "It feels a lot better now," she smiled. Naraku made no response. He turned away. "Thanks again," she repeated lowly, and made a move toward the window._

_She got her hands on the sill and began to pull herself up when Naraku's arms encircled her waist, bringing her down and back against him. She let out a low 'eek' sound as Naraku turned her in his embrace. She was no longer against him, but at an arms length away._

"_Close the window, my Kagome," he instructed, his devious smile tracing its way across his face. The girl hesitated as his hands released their grip. "Now." She nodded quickly, closing the window and blocking the light coming through it with a nearby sheet. She turned back around to face him, frozen in surprise. "Come here, Kagome," Naraku cooed._

_Before she knew it, she was pinned against the wall, his advances bringing her into a world she had never experienced before. She moaned and squirmed as he kissed her neck. Suddenly, his arms shifted from around her waist. He was holding her arms at the wrists now, keeping them outward and against the wall, his hands firm and sure as shackles. That's when it first happened. She couldn't scream from it because it shocked her so. He bit through her shirt at the place where her collarbone met her shoulder. He bit through her shirt, he bit through her skin, and he took in her blood..._

Kagome was pushing against his chest now, urgently. He drew back, licking his lips and looking over his shoulder.

"So, is this what you do in your spare time?" Kagura sneered, opening and closing her fan. Kagome straightened her kimono in a hurry as Naraku stood -though Naraku's standing wasn't rushed one bit.

"Are you questioning me, Kagura?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

...At Sesshomaru's Castle...

"Kai-chan," Rin called. The neko-youkai looked up from his books.

"Yes Rin."

"How long is Kaira going to be gone?" she asked, a little sadness within her youthful eyes.

"Six months at least," Kai responded. "She misses our family. We've been away from them for a long time, you know."

END CHAPTER

Author's note: Oooouuuuuuuuuuuuu! Naraku and Kagome are bust-ed! How embarrassing! Leave your reviews, my precious little minions of darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Knock-knock...Who's there? ...Archangelina-dono... Archangelina-dono who? ...Archangelina-dono why she's gotta keep telling you she doesn't own Inuyasha. "I do not own Inuyasha I say!"

Chapter 16 Attack on the Southern Lands

Two months later...

"Kai," a voice whispered urgently in his ear, the soft breath playing no part in actually waking the slumbering cat. "Kai!" the whispering urged further, louder. The leopard roused himself from his sleep as a hand shook him, and the voice continued on with his name. His sister stood crouched over his waking figure, awaiting his greeting.

"Kaira?" he said, ears perking in half-asleep surprise. "What is wrong? I thought you were-" he cut himself off when he noticed the blood seeping through her kimono. He jumped out of the bed, standing beside her, gawking at the wound. He felt the blood rush to his face in his anger. How could anyone be stupid enough to attack someone so close to his heart? "Who did this to you?" he demanded under his breath. Whoever it was, they were going to pay. Kai wouldn't be satisfied until he felt their warm blood seeping through his fingers.

"There were ambushes near the southern castle grounds," she informed, gritting her teeth. Kai tried to keep eye contact as his sister's head began to droop. She couldn't die on him; he wouldn't let her do it. As long as he was there, she had the will to survive. As long as she was there, he had the will to live. It would be near impossible for one to live without the other. "The army ran them off before they could get inside, but those outside were attacked. I," she paused, "was foolish. I...left during the attacks to get to you, and..." Kai did his best to calm himself. What was Kaira doing outside the city walls? Why hadn't she just waited for him? For the madness to end before she left to warn him? "But I'm fine, it will heal."

"Were there any casualties?" Kai managed to ask. Inside, he fought for calm, but he felt the state of mind slip into something more hectic. Kaira put a hand to her wound and started to weep, driving him further into his fit of panic and guilt.

"Seizaburou," she finally choked out. How she hated to have to tell him that! The two –Kai and Seizabouru –were the most genuinely in love pair Kaira had ever known. Kai successfully choked back the tears that threatened his demeanor. First his sister was wounded, and now...

"Seiza..." he tried to repeat, "Seizaburou has been...?" Kaira shook her head, tears once more threatening her lovely face as she lost control of her own calm character.

"She's dying," Kaira cried. "She's dying, Kai!" Her twin brother stood in fear and pain before her. All at once, Kaira felt the rush of guilt circulate through her veins. What had she done just now? Kai's hope once –just a few seconds ago –had only been dim, but now, it was burned out. Still, the leopard did not cry, though it looked to Kaira that he might. "Go to her before she slips away," Kaira implored.

"Kaira, what about you?" he checked. He could live in pain forevermore without Seizaburou, but without Kaira, he couldn't live at all.

"I'll be alright," she argued. "Please Kai...of all the yashas this world has, Seizaburou loves you most. I know that you love her, too." Kai hesitated. He knew it was true, but he couldn't shake the voice that screamed for him to stay at his sister's side until she was well. But then, his heart yearned for Seizaburou. "Go." His sister's word caught him off guard, but he obliged.

The neko-youkai walked cautiously out of the door, starting into a sprint as he left the hallway. Pain overwhelmed him. It was a deep pain that began in the center of his chest and poured through his ribs. It was a heartache he felt only once before. He felt Kaira's gaze on him as she limped to the open window and watched him run. He hoped that the last part of him his sister would see would be his face. He hoped this weren't the last time she would behold her brother. Kaira hoped it too; hoped so much harder. She felt the pain then, also. A deep heartache she felt only once before. The day Kai left the southern lands without her, offering his services to Sesshomaru in exchange for the taiyoukai pulling his troops from the land. She felt then what she felt now: guilt, pain; fear, but she knew it had to be done.

"Go, brother," she whispered.

...x...

Kai arrived at his castle like a bullet traveling alongside hurricane force winds, and rightly so. His expression was calm, but all knew he was fierce on the inside. Almost instantly he was at the gates, demanding clearance with a look on his face that challenged all defiance or hesitation. The guardsmen allowed him inside with no contestation, fearing that Kai would not like what he would find inside. They knew then, also, that if the gate didn't open for him quick enough, he would tear the two apart. The gates clanked heavily along the walls as Kai rushed through, his anger resounding to all who were near enough to feel it. He tore into the main hall, looking upon the collective faces of his army and family. He searched through them, noting their grim expression. The way they looked to him like statues haunted him with thoughts of Seizaburou's possible passing. Fear and guilt groped at him, feelings for adauchi –vengeance –rushed through him, but no such feeling was more powerful than the heartache panging him so desperately. His sorrow overwhelmed him on the inside, and it poured outwardly in the form of rage.

"Where is she?" he demanded, his voice booming in the echoing hall. He was answered with naught but silence. "I'm asking you where she is!" he commanded even louder. For the first time in all of Kai's reign, his people were fearful of him, still refusing –or to afraid to –say the slightest word in response. However, there was once who spoke, one who proved unafraid. It was Kai's substitute and cousin: Buntaro stepped forward.

"Come with me, cousin," he instructed calmly –not so mush as a single shiver in his voice. Kai swallowed hard, feeling the gazes of the grim faces about him, and did as he was instructed with no more words. It was as silent as a petal falling from a bloom inside of that room as the two powerful youkai exited. The audience barely even breathed as Kai was lead away from the hall and into a smaller chamber, adding to the tension he felt as he concentrated on his destination; his own steps echoing...closer and closer...to the door ahead of him. Buntaro paused, his hand upon the handle, and looked to his cousin with several traces of regret and sadness dug into his continence. Kai responded silently, looking to the floor and closing his eyes for a second.

"Open the door, cousin," Kai commanded softly. His heart was ripping with suspense, afraid and almost unwilling to look upon what lay on the other side, but his eyes traveled up to see as he heard the paper door slide.

At the center, upon a bed of silken pillows was Seizaburou, bleeding horribly upon the slippery fabric of the feathered cushions. He started; ran to her –the only thing he could see was her, pooling in her wounds. Ai! Why couldn't he have been there, why hadn't he stayed with her like she wanted him to! He fell to his knees before her, putting his hands on either side of her face and looking desperately into her glazing-over eyes. All the life was fading before him, and he had no means to hold it there no matter how he wished he had. The light once so bright gold and green –like the freshly drying leaves of early fall –was dying before him. Why couldn't he lighten it again?

"Kai..." she said hoarsely, "I'm s...I'm...sorry..." she forced on her soar lungs. Her wound was deep in her ribs and abdomen, the blood spurting over the hand she had placed over it as she spoke. Kai suppressed his own desperate call, the urge to command the blood to stop seeping from the wound. Knowing he couldn't, he only placed his hand atop hers, trying to keep back yet more tears.

"No, I should have stayed," he insisted, his voice trembling in his sorrow. "I should have been here to protect you." Seizaburou took a gasp of air. All the light was fading now, the colors mixing into a solitary blackness: she couldn't see him anymore. Tears welled in her eyes. Why couldn't she see her love; her Kai? But the fate grew crueler, as all the sound began to take from the room. "Who did this to you?" The words were blurred in the neko-yasha's ears as her hearing deafened. She knew her time was nigh, and there was something she had to communicate with him: something that needed to be said about...

"Sehs...sho...ma...ru..." she trailed, trying to get out the taiyokai's name, "...he..." She let out a cry of pain, the blood beginning to pour less. Kai panicked, putting pressure against the wound, not wanting his love to die.

"Seizaburou," Kai called to the dying yasha. "Seizaburou!"

A final gasp of air, and the bleeding neko knew she didn't have the means to relay her message. Allowing more tears to slip, she closed her eyes in desperate pain.

"...Kai-sa...ma..." she called lowly tears streaming from her face. "...I'm...afraid..."

"Don't be afraid," Kai tried. "I'm here for you." His love exhaled for the final time, her pain –and his own -reaching its peak. "Seizaburou," he said, at last allowing a single tear to make itself known. "Seizaburou," he whispered. She turned her head to him, closing her blind eyes. Kai felt her let go then. Felt the life in her fade; allowed the tears to fall. His forehead resting on hers, he let his salt mix in the onyx tresses of his lifeless love in despair –and in hatred. His heart screamed for revenge, but it was too painful to bear. This thought...was unfair to someone close to him, but as the seconds slipped by, his desire to kill Sesshomaru grew heavier and stronger.

Buntaro walked forward.

"No one saw it happen," he said lowly, "but..." Kai's cousin peeled the sheet covering Seizaburou's body: revealing that she had been bleeding profusely between her thighs. The semi-dry blood clung to her garments and forever into the banks of Kai's memory. He noticed something then, a familiar and unfamiliar smell. It was no doubt blood, but it was different than Seizaburou's...though, not entirely. Kai clutched a pillow to control his anger, his claws retracting into the fabric of the harmless, soft thing.

"Raped," Kai growled. He had actually put it past Sesshomaru to do such a thing, but apparently, he overestimated the guy. His mind helplessly wandered to Rin. Would Sesshomaru rape her as well? He never noticed before that moment how alike the two –Seizaburou and Rin –actually were in personality and a little in appearance. Was Sesshomaru...? His mind snapped back on Seizaburou.

He touched the icy skin on her cheek.

"She was pregnant, wasn't she?" he choked, at last recognizing the semi-familiar smell coming from Seizaburou's wound: young blood.

"A little girl," Buntaro confirmed. Kai stood then, pulling the sheet over Seizaburou's body.

"A funeral," Kai ordered softly.

...At Naraku's castle...

"Naraku-sama," Kagome called from her chambers. The dark one approached on his own time, arriving to Kagome calmly.

"Yes, Kagome," he said more than asked. The woman looked at him smiling, reaching for his hand. He offered it and she placed it to her stomach.

"Feel," she instructed excitedly. Beneath her kimono and skin, a baby kicked. It was an odd first experience even for Naraku. He half smiled. "Can you feel that?" Two more kicks. "He just started this morning."

"Hm," Naraku uttered in approval, "He's going to be a handful." He put his other hand on her stomach as well, hoping to feel the sensation again. There was a thick tension, as though the child within was afraid of the pressure against his wall, but certainly enough, a kick shook the skin of Kagome's stomach. The father looked into the eyes of the woman carrying his child. How he felt those eyes searching within him!

"When the time comes," Kagome began, looking down at her stomach and resting her hands on the largest part. "What will we name him?" Kagome was looking at him expectantly, knowing that if Naraku could think of a name quickly then it would mean he thought about the baby often. The few seconds he thought seemed like days until -at last -Naraku put a hand upon Kagome's stomach.

"Hiiru," he said thoughtfully, "or maybe the name 'Kaze.'" Kagome smiled widely.

"Kaze," she repeated. She put her hand beside Naraku's, contented with the name. "I like it," she sighed happily. The kicking ceased then, but Naraku allowed his hands to linger on Kagome's stomach a little longer. He masked it, but he was actually a little disappointed the little hanyou stopped his tantrum. Kagome didn't notice the feeling that tugged at Naraku's –again –mostly human heart, nor did she notice the contradictory loathing toward it. Onigumo seemed to be interfering with Naraku's thoughts more and more recently.

He allowed his hands to slide from Kagome's stomach. He smiled his normal, half smile at her, kissed her softly on the lips, and took her hand in his. This was the little bit of softness that Kagome received from Naraku daily, courtesy –unbeknown to her –of Onigumo, though Naraku seemed to notice it less.

"Naraku-sama," she opened again, formally as always. Sometimes Naraku hated it, even though he instructed her to call him in that manner. What was wrong with him, anyway?

"Yes?" was all he said in return. Kagome smiled.

"I love you," she responded in a whisper so that no one else might hear. Inwardly both amused and hurt –oddly enough –Naraku let out another grin.

"I know," he toyed. Kagome ginned flatly, sarcastically.

"Don't you...?" she asked, not finishing the question, again so that no one might know. He let out a breath of a chuckle, leaning his forehead against her own. His hair tickled the sides of her face.

"Of course," he whispered. He allowed himself to wrap his arms around her back. One day he would kill Onigumo for doing this to him...making him get so close to this woman. He would kill her, too. If Onigumo loved her so much, he could have her in hell.

"Then why won't you ever say so?" Kagome smiled, closing her eyes as she took him in. He absently played in her hair.

"It is much more enjoyable toying with you," he answered in earnest. Kagome nudged his forehead up with her own. When he straightened his neck, she nuzzled against the cradle of his collarbone.

"That sounds about right," she yawned. Naraku hugged her shoulders softly. His heart ached and he hated it. Nothing seemed to make it better.

"Would you like to go to sleep, my Kagome?" he asked gently. "You are tired." Kagome pulled in closer to him and rested her eyes.

"I had a nightmare," she said plainly. That was laughable. Here she was, Naraku thought to himself, practically living one of her nightmares, and still there was another to replace it. What could possibly shake her now that she was in close quarters with him? The questions pressed too hard against his lips to ignore.

"What of it?" he asked, resting his head atop of hers. The woman sniffed in thought.

"A demon," she said after a pause, "wearing red with long, silver hair..." Naraku lifted a brow. "I think he might have been half-blood."

"Sounds like Inuyasha," Naraku consoled softly. Kagome pulled out of his embrace slowly and looked into his red eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she repeated. "That sounds familiar." So Naraku's powers had completely returned to him after all. He had made her forget entirely. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill her after all. Onigumo could be alone in his hell. "Who is he, my lord?"

"A problem," was all he said at first, "...at one time, but now he is dead."

"He tried," Kagome began, "in my dream –to take me from this place." Naraku's fingers encircled her arms tightly for a second, but relaxed just as quickly. He didn't much feel like having her squirm presently.

"Did he succeed?" he questioned instead. Kagome shook her head.

"There was a fight," she answered, "I bore him to the ground somehow. I shot Kohaku..." she looked to Naraku with a confused look in her eyes. "...he tricked me into it...Why would he do that?" _Jealousy_, Naraku thought.

"Try not to think about this dream," he responded, hugging her softly but firmly around her shoulders. "Go and get some proper rest." The woman sighed in agreement.

"Yes my lord," she said lowly. She rested her hands on her filling-out stomach and turned to her bedding. She didn't have to look back to know Naraku was leaving. She could feel it tugging through her heart, but the tugging stopped short.

"Kagome-chan," Naraku said from the doorway. The woman turned to look upon his face. "I love you." Shock overwhelmed her.

"I love you, too," she stuttered, "Naraku-sama." She couldn't help the smile tugging at her face as she turned away from him, even as Naraku walked away. She put a cool hand to her blushing cheek and lowered herself to rest.

...x...

"Did you get all of that, Yoshi?" Kohaku whispered to the moon demon. "The illusion runs deeper." The ivory haired soldier shook his head. How much more pathetically hopeful could these humans get?

"He's even fooling himself," Yoshi grumbled from his place. Kohaku knew what Yoshi was trying to convey, but he wasn't interested. Naraku never loved Kagome and he never would. Period.

"Well," Kohaku said through clenched teeth, "What're you going to do about it?" Kohaku's heart ached. He knew that what he kept barred inside was no mystery to Naraku anymore; that fact made his heart ache even more. Why hadn't Sango just killed him back at Sesshomaru's palace?

He sighed...there were too many thoughts coming at him from too many directions. He awaited Yoshi's answer.

"We'll have to wait until she has the baby," Yoshi said thoughtfully. "When she does, send word to Sesshomaru and the others about the location of this place. I will take care of the rest on the morning of your arrival." Kohaku's fingernails dug into his palms.

"And what about until then?" he forced. He didn't want to wait until that...that _thing_ was born.

"Until then you carry on as usual," Yoshi advised. "I'll be about, so there's no reason for worry." Kohaku walked away from Yoshi's place in the hedges, throwing a singular projectile at a target on his left side to demonstrate his displeasure. The target broke apart at once, spewing straw at its base.

Author's Note: We're dangerously close to the end, so R&R.


End file.
